The Perfect Family
by Savoy Truffle
Summary: Prequel to Losing Myself. Harry is being horribly abused by the Dursleys. Sirius and Remus rescue him and save him. But can Sirius get the old Harry back and help him live with his temporary disability? Contains rape and child abuse.
1. Blood And Beatings

 **Disclaimer:** Here it is, the sequel to 'Losing Myself'. In this story the summer starts two weeks into May. I needed to make the summer long enough for everything to happen. In 'Losing Myself' Harry runs away on the last week of the break. Ron and Hermione already went back to school while he was gone. So don't find it confusing.

Also, some of you were wondering why Harry wasn't using any magic. Well, he was on summer break and using magic during the summer is illegal if you are under age. I want Harry to go back to Hogwarts so I'm not letting him get expelled.

The chapters to this story are longer than the ones in my old story. I HATE short chapters but I used to write really short chapters. If you read the stories on my other account 'Mrs. Sirius Lennon' the chapters are even shorter. Sometimes less than a page.

I hope you like this story. I have the first three chapters written already. I'm also working on a oneshot about suicide but I don't spend much time on it so it might not be up for a while. Please read this story! The first chapter is really sad, I was crying…

…And REVIEW too!

I hate the people that read stories and don't review, it bugs me. Even if you don't like the story you should just review. But don't flame people, just tell me what you think should be changed and stuff like that. Not like 'you suck!' or 'you can't write', that doesn't help improve the authors writing ability, it just make the author lose self esteem and hate herself. I cry when I get reviews. Literally.

Okay that probably made you hate me! But whatever! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

.

.

.

**_The Perfect Family_**

****

****

**_Chapter 1_**

****

****

**_Brutal Beatings_**

****

****

.

.

.

Harry Potter sat at his windowsill, staring at the starry night sky. Harry loved the stars, they made him feel so comfortable, so innocent and free. He looked at his favourite of all the stars, Sirius. He immediately thought about his godfather. He wished he could see Sirius right now, it was so boring without him. Actually, he wanted to see anyone at that moment, even Snape or Trelawney. He'd rather spend the summer with them than the Dursleys.

So far his summer had sucked. No, it didn't just only suck but it was the worst thing that ever happened to him. He thought that his summer couldn't get any worse. It was already a living hell. It couldn't get worse could it?

Harry's uncle, Vernon Dursley had been laid off by his company. He would spend all the time that he would have been at work drinking at the local bar and come home a horrible drunk. All his anger had been put on Harry. Harry was blamed for everything, every little thing. Dudley's mad marks, Petunia's flowers dying even Vernon's drinking problem. Beating were becoming regular to him, he was beaten at least three times a day.

Harry walked over to the mirror he looked horrible. Scars, cuts and bruises marred his pale skin, almost every inch of his body covered. Blood was soaking through his shirt which was already dried with old blood from past beatings. The skin that wasn't covered with cuts and bruises was pale, almost like paper. He hadn't seen any sunlight since he had gotten home from Hogwarts.

Ribs stood out from under his large shirt, almost like a bird's cage. The skin on his face was so stretched that if he didn't have large green eyes shining out of his sockets he would have been a corpse. He hadn't eaten anything since Hogwarts but a few glassed of water and some bread. Harry knew that he wouldn't make it to his next year at Hogwarts, he would probably die first.

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Harry was shaken out of his thoughts by his uncles voice. He limped down stairs as fast as possible. He really didn't' want to know what would happen if he didn't. A beating probably. His uncle pulled him into the kitchen as he reached the door. He painfully threw him into the stove.

"Cook Dudley's cookies and don't burn anything!" snarled Petunia

Harry slowly opened a pack of cookies and began to cook them on the stove. He soon fell into one of his usual day dreams.

_He was flying through the air on his broomstick. The rest of the Quidditch team was flying below him. He spotted the Snitch nearby and plunged foreword, catching the Snitch. He held it up for everyone to see. The crowd of people cheered loudly, Ron and Hermione in the front row. He had just wont the Quidditch world cup._

"You're burning the food!" yelled a voice

Harry snapped into focus and looked down at the cookies he had been cooking before. They were black! Harry turned to the Dursleys, a frightened look on his badly battered face. They looked murderous.

"I-I-"

He was cut off by a sharp blow to his face. His uncle glared down at him.

"You great git! How dare you ruin our food!"

Harry received five painful blows to the chest. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to receive the pain. It didn't work at all.

"You worthless!" yelled Vernon "A useless piece of shit!"

Harry felt two blows to his face, one breaking his cheekbone.

"Can I help Dad?" asked Dudley

"Of course Dudders"

Dudley left the room, returning seconds later with his Smelting's stick. Harry's eyes widened. Not another weapon! Hadn't they used enough on his already!?

"Good enough Dad?"

"Perfect"

Dudley began to beat Harry with the stick. Harry cried out in pain. He could feel his ribs breaking. It hurt so bad! After about five minutes of sheer torture Dudley handed the stick to his father. Harry could see his own blood leaking off the stick. There was so much!

Vernon took the stick from Dudley and like Dudley did, he began to beat Harry with it…only five time harder. Harry both felt and heard his arms snap. It felt like hot iron being pressed onto his skin.

Vernon stopped and pulled Harry up. He dragged him to the stove. Harry wondered what he was going to do.

"You burn our food…we can burn you"

Vernon picked Harry up and laid him down on the stove. It burned so bad. Vernon put the temperature on high. Harry could feel the stove burning into his back. The three Dursleys laughed as Harry began to cry. He was in pain and the Dursleys didn't even care.

"Stop it!" Harry cried "Please stop it!"

Harry tried to get away from the element, falling off the stove in the process. He tried to get up but his legs wouldn't hold him. Instead he dragged himself to them on the floor, trying not to scream out from the pain.

He looked up at the Dursleys, tears falling from his eyes.

"Please stop! I can't take it anymore, it's too much" he whispered

"You ruined my food!" yelled Dudley

"Please…"

He desperately gasped for air.

"Let me be, I'm dying"

"That's the point" yelled Petunia "Slow suffering death!"

She kicked Harry in the side. Harry screamed.

"Please have a heart…"

Dudley grabbed Harry's matted hair and smashed his heads on the floor. Harry's world began to spin, colours mixing together.

"Monsters!" Harry managed to gasp before passing out on the kitchen floor.

Vernon roughly grabbed Harry by the shirt collar and stomped up the stairs, to Harry's room. He threw Harry to the floor leaving him to bleed.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** I hope you liked it! My friend hated it.

This doesn't have to do with my story but I need to ask it. Why does everybody say that James Potter was a Chaser? I never read it in the books before. If you know what chapter it's in please tell me. And if you're Canadian or British then tell me the page number, we have the same book.

Thank you, please review!!!

**Feedback for last chapter of 'Losing Myself':**

**Eric2: **_I do have an outline written. I was planning on writing a story about this anyways and I already had the outline written. I just changed it a little so that it fits in with 'Losing Myself' a little more. Thank you for reviewing._

**Sirius-gal-4-eva: **_I'm glad you liked it. Well, here's the prequel you were waiting for. Well…you said sequel but I'm doing the prequel first. Thank you for your review._

**spygirlfive: **_I agree that it was a little weird. This prequel is before the fifth year but the sequel to 'Losing Myself' that I will write after this(it goes after LM, not this) will be during Harry's fifth year, Don't worry, it won't be anything like J.K. Rowling's, I would NEVER kill Sirius, EVER! He is my favourite character and makes the books great(and he makes me think of a very sexy guy. Hot and young). Thanks for reviewing._

**orange-fairy: **_I am really glad that you like it! I love sad stories with Harry and Sirius. But for some reason I like to make Sirius cry. It's a really bad habit._

**lyss33: **_I'm sure that you could write a good ending too. Everybody can if they try hard enough. I'm a horrible writer but I try really hard on my stories. Before I write something I think if it would happen or be said in real life. If it wouldn't I don't write it._

**ckat44: **_He's underage and it's during the summer, he cant use magic._

**b:**_bursts into tears YOU DON'T LIKE ME!!! I hate flames but thank you for flaming me, I only cried for five minutes. They I just shook._

**Demensha: **_I know that Sirius sounded really gay in the first 7 chapters but Harry and Remus didn't act gay at all. Remus acted like a helping friend and Harry acted like a bully. Harry was the least bit gay. I'm glad that you found my story good though. Thank you for reviewing._

**Pure Black: **_Yay! My grand finale! I'm soo happy that you liked it, I thought everyone would hate it. Somebody did though._

**Sara: **_I'm glad that you liked my story. I'm using your idea for a prequel…See? It was a great idea!!! I love it when people like my stories._

**obsessedw/hpbutitsok: **_Here's the prequel! I'm sure that you can be creative, just set your mind to it and you can do anything (I sound like my religion teacher). Thank you for your review!_

**_REVIEW_**


	2. A Godfather's Worry

**Disclaimer: **Sorry that I took so long, my father forgot to pay the internet bills and I now have no internet. Unfortunately I am forced to used other people's computers to update so don't get pissed or annoyed if I take long to update.

Please review

.

.

.

**_The Perfect Family_**

**_Chapter two_**

**_Where's Harry?_**

.

.

.

Sirius Black was pacing around the hallways of his new home. Death Eater, Peter Pettigrew had been caught at a Death Eater get together and Sirius had been cleared of all charges. He had just bought a new house, just down the street from the Weasleys. He thought that Harry would like it when he moved in with him, he would be able to see Ron more often over the holidays..

The reason that Sirius was pacing around nervously was because Harry hadn't been responding to any of his letters. His owl, Ringo, would either show up with the letter that he was supposed to give Harry or no reply at all. Sirius was getting really nervous. He would go check up on him but Dumbledore wouldn't let him, he wanted him to wait a little while longer.

Sirius decided to write another letter to Harry. He hoped that he would reply this time:

_Harry,_

_Are you okay? You haven't been responding to any of my letters. I thought you would be happy to live with me but I guess I was wrong. Please write back this time, I'm getting really worried. Remus, Ron and Hermione have been trying to reach you too. You haven't replied to them either. I still love you whether you want to live with me or not._

_ Love, _

_                                                                        Your godfather, Sirius Black_

_P.S. If you don't write back this time, I'll be after your blood!!!_

Sirius handed the letter to Ringo and watched as he flew into the dark night sky. He hoped that Harry would answer him; he needed to know that he was all right.

* * *

Ronald Weasley was lying down on his bed, staring up at his plain white ceiling. It was the beginning of June, only two weeks into the summer holidays. He still hadn't heard anything from his best friend, Harry Potter and was getting really worried.

Hermione was spending the summer in Italy with her parent and she and Ron had been writing to each other all summer. Apparently, she was having the same problem with Harry, no letters.

Ron hoped that Harry was okay. He knew that his family treated him like shit; they might have forbidden him to write letters. That or Voldemort might have captured him, he hoped that hadn't happened. Harry was his best friend; he couldn't afford to lose him.

"MUM!" Ron yelled

Molly Weasley came running into the room. She looked really pissed off.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" She yelled "How many time have I told you not to yell in this house?! There are already five children living in this house, and wed don't need to make it sound like twenty!"

"Sorry Mum"

"Now, what was it that you wanted dear?" she was still a little mad

"Has Harry written anything to you or Dad?"

"Not yet. But if that boy doesn't write soon we'll go check up on him"

"Alright"

Ron went back to starring at the ceiling. He hoped Harry was all right.

* * *

Harry was lying down on the cold, stone floor of his bedroom. He hoped that someone was coming to get him out of here. That way he could go home with them and not see the Dursleys for another year.

He tried to get up from the floor but he couldn't hold himself up, the pain was too intense. He fell back to the floor, gasping with every breath he took.

Suddenly he felt a foot kick him over. Harry looked up. It was his uncle.

"You filthy rat" Vernon snarled". We take you into are home and this is how you repay us? By ruining our food and sleeping on the floor? Get up and make it like a man!'

Harry tried to get up but he couldn't find the strength. Vernon laughed as he watched his nephew struggle. He kicked Harry in the shoulder receiving a loud scream from the boy. Harry couldn't believe that Vernon found this entertaining.

"You're going to pay," said Vernon said.

He got down on the floor and began to pull off Harry's shirt. Harry began to shake as Vernon pulled off his pants. What was he going to do?

Vernon put his hands on Harry's wrists and began to lick Harry's bare body. He moved his mouth to Harry's ear.

"You're a bad boy"

Vernon pulled Harry's closer. Harry nearly froze in shock. He was getting raped! He closed his eyes and let the tears flow down his face. He could feel something going on between his legs; he hated the feeling.

His uncle finally stopped and looked down at him.

"Who's going to save you now? Who would want to be friends with an _it _like you. An _it _that lost his virginity on his bedroom floor. You're screwed Potter!"

"Y-you bastard" whispered Harry

Vernon smacked him on the side of the head, just enough to see stars.

"You worthless shit! How dare you call me such a name!"

Vernon grabbed his pants and pulled a shiny little object out of the front pocket. Fear overtook Harry as he noticed what it was. It was a gun! His "uncle" was going to shoot him!

"You're dead Potter!"

Suddenly he heard a loud bang, pain erupting in his chest. He could feel warm fluid around him. His blood. His uncle had actually shot him!

Vernon laughed as he watched the boy dying and left the room. Harry would probably be dead by morning.

* * *

Hedwig watched as her master lay on the floor, in a puddle of his own blood. He was going to die! Hedwig needed to save him!

The cage door was already open and it was quite easy to get out. She grabbed a piece of parchment off the table with his beak and flew over to Harry. She tried to cover the parchment with as much blood as possible…it wasn't very hard.

Once the parchment was completely died red she flew out the open window. She needed to find Sirius quick or Harry would die.

Harry was her only master!

.

.

.

.**Disclaimer: ** Please review!!!!

Feedback:

**_Dailynn: _**I'm glad that you liked it! I hoped that it would be better than '_Losing Myself'_ Thank you for reviewing!

**_Doneril: _**The first two chapters are the only chapters with a lot of violence. I can assure you no more violence in any of the later chapters.

**_H.P otter: _**I just found out the truth. J.K. Rowling said that James was a Chaser in an interview! I can't think of James as a Chaser; he's pure Seeker to me! And Lily was in Ravenclaw; she said that too…another think I'm mad about! Remus' middle name is John!!! My favorite name!

**_lyss33:_** Hehehe! Just like I like it! Cruel!! I love stories like that so I try to write them as best as possible. Thank you!

**_sami1010220: _**I prefer this one as well. Not only is the writing better, but the plot and everything is better too. I wrote the other one when I was ten; none of this sequel was planned. I prefer child abuse stories to _any _sort of story. Sad stuff ROCKS! I like to see Sirius as the good guy too.

**_Englishgirl: _**I updated! Lol! I love writing feedback!

**_peter-the-rat: _**Sirius and Remus are my favorite characters. Mostly Remus, he seems so cuddly and cute to me. And the nicest person! Sirius is BACK!

**_MindyLou: _**There won't be anymore violence after this chapter. I like violence though…LMFAO! HAAA HAAA HAAA! I'm evil!!!

**_Wynjara: _**Lol! Lots of torture!!

**_Eric2: _**The Dursleys are ALWAYS evil; even in the books.

**_obsessedw/hpbutitsok: _**I like sad! Sad is good!

**_RosieCotten: _**Yay! I'm beyond good! Thank you for your review!!!

**_sara: _**Moony and Padfoot ROCK!! I love them, I really do.

**_spygirlfive: _**This story is before _'Losing Myself'_. It is when Harry finally gets to live with them and everything.

**_Prongs: _**Yay!!

**_FroBoy: _**I'm not going to let Sirius kill them…especially not after getting released from Azkaban after been convicted of what he was convicted of.

**_chocoliciouz: _**I called it that because it's impossible to have the perfect family. The Dursleys are horrible and Sirius and Remus as a great family, yet you cannot be perfect.

**_Baby-Trix: _**Crying is my favorite result of stories. If you don't cry, it's bad…unless you laugh!

****


	3. A Dreadful Sight

**Disclaimer: **I am soooo sorry about the extra long update! I have no internet and I've been busy typing my new story (_The Reason For Living_) during my free breaks. Please read it!!!! And review!

Please review.

.

.

.

**_The Perfect Family_**

****

****

**_Chapter 3_**

****

****

**_Speak To Me Harry_**

****

****

.

.

.

Sirius groaned and opened his eyes, squinting as the strong sunlight shone into his eyes.

"Oh stop" he moaned

Suddenly there was a knocking on his door.

"Sirius, are you awake yet?"

The door opened and Remus walked in. He smiled at Sirius.

"How late can you possibly sleep in?"

"As late as I want"

"Well Sirius, do you-"

Remus was cut off by the sound of knocking on the window. It was Hedwig! (A/N: I'm so sorry about accidentally making her a he in the last chapter!)

"He replied!" exclaimed Sirius

Sirius ran over to the window and let the owl in. He grabbed the parchment from Hedwig's wing. It was covered in a dried up, brownish substance.

"Remus, what's this?"

Remus took the parchment from Sirius, palling as he identified the substance. He raised alerted eyes at Sirius.

"It's blood!"

"How could it be blood?"

"Harry must have been bleeding or something!"

"Oh shit, Harry's hurt!"

"But what could have possibly happened to him, he was supposed to be safe with the Dursleys, Dumbledore said so!"

"I don't care! I'm getting him out of there now!"

Sirius quickly threw on some clothes and stormed out of the room. He need to save Harry, something had happened to him!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office at Hogwarts. The Marauders Map was opened on his desk, showing that Sirius and Remus were coming up the hallway.

Just as he expected, his door burst open and Sirius stumbled into the room, panting. Remus walked in next, though much more calm and collected.

"What is the problem?" asked Dumbledore

"We need to get Harry!" gasped Sirius

"Sirius, I have told you before that Harry is to stay with his relatives until his birthday. Then he can go to live with you"

"He's hurt!" said Remus

Sirius showed Dumbledore the blood soaked parchment. Dumbledore paled.

"Let's go now!" 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Hermione Granger was sitting in her hotel room. Something was troubling her, she knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Dear" asked Mrs. Granger, sensing that something was wrong with her daughter.

"I don't know, it just feel like something is wrong"

"I'm sure that everything is just fine"

"I hope so Mum"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore were standing on the Dursleys front porch, Sirius shaking on the spot. Remus knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing a red-faced, very pissed of Vernon.

"What do you want?" Vernon growled

"We're looking for Harry Potter" said Sirius

"THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER IN THIS HOUSE! GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE!" Vernon yelled

Vernon slammed the door in Sirius' face. Sirius turned to the other two.

"He's lying" he said

"Well obviously" said Remus

Remus pushed Sirius out of the way and opened the door. He went inside followed by the other two. Dumbledore ran into the kitchen to keep the Dursleys from attacking Sirius and Remus.

Sirius ran upstairs, followed by Remus. He looked around. Which door was the door to Harry's room? He noticed that one of them had twelve locks on it. _This one must be_ _Harry's _Sirius thought.

"I think this is Harry's room" Sirius whispered to Remus

Remus nodded. Sirius unlocked all twelve locks and threw open the door. The room smelled like a mixture of blood and vomit. He switched on the light and looked around the door for Harry. He palled as he noticed the limp bloody form of his godson on the floor.

"HARRY!"

Sirius ran over to Harry and gently turned him over. He began to gently tap the sides of his face, hoping that he would wake up.

"Come on Harry, wake up! Speak to me Harry, please" 

A very pale Remus slowly walked over to them and kneeled down next to Harry. He pressed two shaky fingers to his neck.

"He has a pulse. But it's weak" Remus said

"His relatives did this to him!" roared Sirius "I'll kill them!"

Sirius placed Harry into Remus' arms and stormed out of the room and down the stairs. He couldn't believe that the Dursleys had done this to Harry. How could anyone hurt someone like Harry, Harry was the sweetest and nicest person in the world. He didn't deserve this at all, he didn't do anything.

Sirius bust open the door to the Dursleys' living room. Dudley was crying into Petunia's arms while Vernon yelled at Dumbledore. Sirius ran over to Vernon and pushed him, causing him to fall into the large glass table.

"You beat my godson?!" Sirius yelled "You filthy muggle bastard!"

Vernon jumped up and glared at Sirius.

"I can do whatever I want to do! This is my house and the boy is my property!"

"Harry is _not _property, he is a normal human being and that is how he should be treated. You don't deserve a nephew like Harry, he's too good for you! You are not worth a single hair on his head!"

"I will not be spoken to like this in my house!"

"_Curniculus_" hissed Sirius

There was aloud crack and Vernon disappeared. Standing in his place was an extremely overweight, grey rabbit.

"Daddy!" Dudley yelled

"That will teach him a lesson" said Sirius "Come on, we have to help Harry!"

Dumbledore and Sirius ran upstairs into Harry's room. Remus was looking At Harry with a frightened look on his face. He looked up at Sirius and Dumbledore with alerted eyes.

"I think he's waking up!"

Sirius and Dumbledore kneeled down on either side of Harry. Harry was moaning lowly and he seemed to be trying to move his head. Remus was right! He was waking up!

"Come on Harry, open your eyes" said Sirius "I know you can do it"

Harry slowly opened his eyes. Dumbledore ran out of the room in search for a blanket.

"Harry, can you hear me?" asked Remus

"Professor… Lupin?" asked Harry dryly "Sirius?"

"Yeah Kiddo, it's me" said Sirius

"We're here to get you out. You'll never have to come back here again" said Remus

"R-r-eally?" asked Harry

"Yes. But first you must tell me what this is" Remus asked pointing at the large hole in his stomach that Sirius was now putting pressure on.

"Uncle…shot…me" 

Both Sirius and Remus gasped.

"He _shot _you" Sirius asked

There was no reply.

"Harry?"

"…"

Harry, speak to me!"

Once again there was no reply.

"We have to get him to a hospital!"

.

.

.

**Feedback:**

**Honeyduck****: **That you for reviewing!

**HOBOrules****: **I love sad stories! Thank you soooo much for adding me to your favorites list! I feel so loved!!!!

**amyaggie****: **Sorry about the cliffy!

**Spygirlfive****:** Glad that you like it

**JAW:** Yay!

**shroom****: **See…I updated!

**Hp-lover-1-lol: **I know, poor Harry!

**Jo-hp5: **You English is pretty good for someone who doesn't speak English.

**Opal: **I know, I screwed up on that…sorry.

**sami1010220: **You love me, you really love me!

**GinnyPotter****: **There, I updated…please don't go craxy!

**oracale****: **Is that a bad thing?

**Soulless: **Well, I wasn't planning to write this sequel when I wrote "Losing Myself". That's why some of it is a little messed up. Sorry.

**MindyLou****: **Sorry that it's so gross, I love that stuff though. It wont be as nasty anymore…except for this little conversation in the next chapter, it's no long though. After the 5th chapter it'll just be sad.

**katy****:** Yay! You love my story!

**Eric2: **You know, I always remember your pen name when I think of my reviewers. Pleas put up the stories that you said you were writing soon! I REALLY want to read them! I read your profile. Thank you for your review!

**Cheery Wolf: **Thank you for reviewing.

**lyss33: **I hope you had a good Easter too! LMFAO1 It's a little late, isn't it?

**Doneril****: ** I screwed up on the Hedwig thing. I typed the chapter at my cousins' house in the middle of the night. I was half asleep.

**Sirius-gal-4-eva: **I know. I love your name!

**sara****: **Here's the next chappy!

**FroBoy****: **Yay! I'm loved!

**Wynjara****: **Yay Hedwig!

**Dailynn****: **Thanks but I find my writing horrible…

**Nicoletta****: **I hate those damn muggles too! Sirius got them! Hehe1 LMFAO! Curniculus is the way you say rabbit in Latin…And I do not speak Latin.

obsessedw/hpbutitsok: Thank you!

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Please review!!!


	4. Hospitals

**Disclaimer:** I got my internet back a while ago but the firewall caused a virus. I didn't know how to get into safe mode until today. So I typed everything in safe mode and sent it to my school e-mail before the computer shut down by itself. That's what my computer keeps on doing. I log on and it shuts down after being on for two minutes. I hate my computer, it's always screwing up.

Anyway, now that I'm on safe mode the computer will never shut down so I can type the whole chapter. I was going to type just a part of it after school but now I can type it all thanks to…_SAFE MODE!_

I  wrote a new story based on the song 'Savoy Truffle' by the Beatles. Yes, it's the song where I got my pen name from. It has to do with Harry liking sweets. It's not necessarily funny but it's either humor or general. I'll probably put it in general. I haven't put it up yet though but when I do put it up, please read it! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!

And please read my story 'The Reason For Living'! I worked harder on that story than any of my others and it's doing horribly. It's good, I promise! In the story Ron reads in Harry's diary that he is going to commit suicide and he tells Sirius about it. Then Sirius gets Harry to stop it.

Well here's the next chapter to 'The Perfect Family':

.

.

.

The Perfect Family Chapter 4 Please Be Okay . . . "Albus? Albus, where are you?" Sirius called Dumbledore entered the room, a large white blanket in his arms. He handed it to Sirius who wrapped it around the pale, bleeding boy. "Just keep that around him until we get to St. Mungo's" Sirius nodded tears now flowing down his face. He carefully picked Harry up, praying that he wasn't causing him anymore pain. He looked up at Dumbledore, a slightly confused expression on his face. "How are we going to get there, it's too long to walk" Dumbledore held up a small muggle pocket watch. "What's that?" asked Remus 

"A portkey"

The three men each placed a hand on the portkey, Sirius still holding onto Harry tightly with the other. They felt the familiar tug behind their navels as they were sent spiralling to St. Mungo's hospital.

Healer Janus Mortus stood in the emergency room of St. Mungo's hospital, waiting for some new patients. Not many people have been getting sick or hurt lately and St. Mungo's was almost always empty.

Suddenly he heard light shouting coming from outside. He stormed over to the window and looked outside. Running over to the entrance of the emergency room were three men, a boy of around nine in the arms of the dark haired man. The boy looked horrible, to put it bluntly. He was all beaten up and bruised, barely and inch of skin uncovered. Blood was seeping through the blanket which had been drapped around him.

"Oh shit!"

He rushed over to the door to help the men.

Sirius looked down at his godson. He was still unconscious, his breathing slightly shallow. Sirius was scared that he would stop breathing and die in his arms. He couldn't lose his godson that way; it wasn't supposed to happen. Harry was too young to die; he was only fourteen, going on fifteen. That was even younger than when Lily and James had died.

"Hold on for me Kiddo, we're almost there" Sirius whispered

"Fast inside" Remus shouted "He'll die soon!"

Remus stormed over to the hospital entrance and held the door open for Sirius and Dumbledore. Once inside, Janus met them with a stretcher.

"I'm Healer Janus Mortus"

"Sirius Black"

"Remus Lupin"

"Albus Dumbledore"

Janus looked slightly surprised at the sound of Dumbledore's name.

"I'll just take this boy into a room, if you will follow me please" said Janus

"How did you know we were coming?" asked Remus

"I saw you from the window. Anyway, I'll answer and ask questions once this boy is checked over. If you'll just follow me"

Janus took Harry from Sirius and placed him on the stretcher. Dumbledore helped him push the stretcher into one of the hospital rooms. Once in the room Janus placed Harry on one of the two beds. He turned to the other three.

"If you'll give me about twenty minutes please"

Sirius grumbled and he, Remus and Dumbledore left the room.

About half an hour later Janus emerged from the room, holding a few sheets of paper. He looked slightly sad and a little peaky.

"Is he okay Healer?" Sirius asked

"Yes, he should be fine, though I have a few things to tell you"

Sirius took this as a bad sign.

"Is he paralysed? Deaf? Blind? Mentally challenged?"

"No, none of those. There was bruising and tearing found around the pubic area" (A/N: I don't like this conversation!)

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Dumbledore

"He's been raped"

"He's _WHAT_ !" Sirius yelled, tears pouring down his face.

"The test clearly shows that there has been sexual abuse, not to mention the foreign semen found in his system" (A/N: I _really, really _don't like this conversation!)

Janus handed Sirius Harry's medical report.

St. Mungo's Medical Report 

_Exam Date: June 5th 1994_

_Name Of Patient: Harry James Potter_

_Date Of Birth: July 31st 1980_

_Age: 14_

_Gender: Male_

_Physical Ailments: Four cracked ribs, 3 bruised ribs, bruises, possible scarring, left arm broken, right leg broken, swollen and bruised eyes, severe malnutrition, facial swelling, dehydration, cuts, belt marks, wooden stick marks, gunshot and rape._

_Cause: Child abuse and neglect._

_Psychological Ailments: Self hatred, fear of many objects, false anger, depression, possible change in personality._

_Cause: Child neglect. _

_Treatment For Physical Ailments: Tensor bandages for ribs, arm and leg, heavy bandaging and internal bleeding potion for gunshot, disinfectant for cuts and scarring, bandaging and disinfectant for belt and wooden stick marks, Dr. Clown's Nutrient Potion for teens and lots of water and rest._

_Treatment For Psychological Ailments: Depression pills, psychological help, anger management, love caring and comfort._

"The poor kid" muttered Sirius

"Who did this to him is what I want to know" asked Janus

"His uncle, aunt and cousin"

"Can I have their names?"

"Vernon Dursley, Petunia Evans Dursley and Dudley Dursley"

"Thank you, I need the names so that I can talk to the Aurors and possibly the muggle police. I can have them arrested"

The four men were silent for a moment. Suddenly Dumbledore spoke.

"Can we see Harry?"

"Oh, yes, of course"

Janus silently opened the door and motioned for the other three to enter. Hay lay on the white hospital bed unmoving, his eyes closed. An oversized mask was on his face, an IV attached to his arm. Small wires came from under his hospital shirt attached to a heart monitor. Sirius and Remus each took a seat on either side of Harry. Remus took his hand while Sirius began to gently stroke his hair.

"When can we take him home?" asked Sirius

"Probably in about two weeks, we have to perform surgery first"

"Surgery?" asked Remus "But you said that he was okay"

"Correction. I said that he was _going _to be okay. We have to perform surgery tomorrow night the fix up the bullet wound. After that he should be okay" (A/N: Thank you to Eric2 for telling me that the bullet wound wasn't able to be cured by magic because it's a muggle wound)

"Do you think that instead of bringing him to all sorts of shrinks I can help him with his depression and anger? Maybe he would feel more comfortable talking to me about his problems. I am his godfather"

"I don't think it would be a problem as long as you know what to say. If you make one mistake it could ruin everything"

"I wont make a mistake, I promise"

"Okay. Now I must be going. I have to place a copy of Mr. Potter's medical report in a file and inform the other Healers that he is staying here"

Janus left the room. Dumbledore also went to the door.

"I must inform the Weasleys about what has happened. They would like to know. Ronald would probably want to see Harry as soon as possible"

Dumbledore left the room, closing the door behind him. Sirius turned back to Harry. He was getting slightly annoyed by the beeping sound of his heart monitor. It made it seem like Harry was on his deathbed.

"I hope you'll be okay Kiddo"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine" assured Remus

"I hope so Remus, I hope so"

 

  


	5. I Love You

**Disclaimer: **GREAT NEWS! You all know how there will be a sequel to '_Losing Myself'_, right? Wellllll…I worked out a bunch of stuff and I planned a sequel to the sequel, and a sequel to that and a sequel to that! Six parts! The sequel to losing myself will be called '_A simple smile, a scream inside'_ and the sequel to that will be called '_Love and Belonging' _and the sequel to that (which is a monologue) will be called '_I just don't understand' _and the final sequel to that will be called '_Starting a new path'. _ '_Love and Belonging' _is when Harry's child is born and the next two stories have to do with his or her life. I will NOT tell you who Harry is going to marry or whaat his child will be named. But I hope that I will get to writing it.

Please review!

.

.

The Perfect Family 

****

****

**_Chapter 5_**

****

****

**_Am I Going To Die?_**

****

****

.

.

That night Sirius woke to the sound of the bed sheets rustling. He quickly opened his eyes and looked over to the bed that he was sitting next to. Harry was slightly turning over in his sleep. No! He couldn't be waling up, could he?

Sirius jumped up, knocking down the chair that he had just been sitting on in the process. He sat down gently on the side of the bed and took Harry's hand in his. He began to massage his hand comfortingly as he began to gently whisper to him.

"Come on Kiddo, it's time to wake up"

This provoked nothing but a small moan from the boy. Harry turned over his bed and continued to move around slightly in his bed. Sirius turned to Remus. Remus was fast asleep on a chair, opposite side of Sirius to Harry.

"Remus!" Sirius whispered loudly "Remus, wake up"

Remus slowly opened his sleep incrusted eyes and glared at Sirius. He looked annoyed and pissed off.

"What!" he yelled "Can't you see that I'm trying to sleep!"

"Shh, calm down. I think Harry's waking up"

Sirius pointed at Harry, who was still rolling around in his sleep. Remus was surprised to see that he was actually moving, not in the immobile state that he had been in just hours before.

"Harry?"

This time Harry began to talk softly.

"Uncle…no…please…don't…hurts"

Harry was having a nightmare.

"Not…belt…me…not…anything"

Sirius' heart broke to see how much his godson was suffering after his uncle's abuse. He wondered is Harry would be any different after this. He hoped not. He wanted the same old Harry. Sweet, caring and brave like he'd always been.

Suddenly Harry erupted in a high pitched scream. Remus jumped out his chair.

"I'm going look for Albus!"

He ran to the door and disappeared through the doorway. Sirius began to shake Harry gently, hoping that he wouldn't hurt him. He didn't want to cause him any more pain; he had had enough of that already.

"Come on Kiddo, wake up. It's just a nightmare"

Harry's eyes suddenly opened, wild and unpredictable. Tears began flowing down his cheeks as he began to cry silently. Sirius pulled him into a loose hug and began to rub soothing circles on his back.

"Shh Bunny, its okay. Your uncle's never going to hurt you again" (A/N: My friend's dad calls him Bunny so don't say it's stupid. I find it cute)

Harry's body began shaking with silent sobs.

"Calm down Harry, just calm down"

Harry's heavy breathing subsided as he fell limp into Sirius' arms. Sirius wondered if he was still awake.

"Harry, are you awake?"

"Yes" Harry whispered through his mask

Sirius gently placed Harry against his pillows.

"Comfortable"

"No"

Sirius chuckled silently.

"I guessed that"

Sirius wiped the tears from Harry's face and ran his hand through his messy locks of jet black hair.

"You gave us quite a scare, you know"

"I…sorry"

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault. I should have come there sooner"

"Not…your…fault…either"

"You know your uncle had no right to do this to you. It's not normal for adults to hit and abuse children. It's sick. As sick as it gets"

Harry nodded slightly.

"I would never hurt you Harry. I love you, unlike that filthy excuse for a family you were forced to live with. I would never hurt you, ever"

"Promise?"

"I promise" (A/N: Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

Harry smiled, though less visible through his mask.

"Where…I?"

"At St. Mungo's Hospital. We brought you here after we found you in your house. I wanted to kill those muggles"

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"Am I going to die?"

A look of horror appeared on Sirius' face.

"NO! Of course not! You're going to have surgery, but then you're going to be just fine"

"Surgery"

"It's just to fix the bullet wound. Don't worry; it's a simple task. You're going to be week for another month or two but don't worry, me and Remus will help you"

"Professor Lupin?"

"Yup! He's going to be living with us in my place! We're going to help you with all of the stuff that you can't do while you're sick. You'll be fine in no time!"

Harry's eyes suddenly brightened.

"I…live…you?"

"Yup! I was cleared of all charges! I bought us a house near Ron's so that you can see him more often. Isn't that great?"

"Yes!" He smiled "Thank…you…so happy"

"No problem. I'll do anything just to see that you're happy. You're my godson and I want you to have the best of everything"

Sirius opened his mouth to continue but was interrupted by the door flying open. Dumbledore and Remus burst inside and ran over to Harry's bed.

"Harry, are you alright?" Remus asked, "You were screaming"

"Yeah…just a…nightmare"

Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's forehead. Harry's first instinct was to pull away but he was too week for such movement.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Harry yawned.

"Tired"

"Sleep Bunny, sleep" Sirius whispered "You need your rest"

Harry yawned and closed his eyes.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm…?"

"I love you"

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Yay! This chapter wasn't as sad as the others! There are a lot of people who have me one their authors alert list and NEVER review! Evil! I know who you are! And a lot of you stopped reviewing too…DON'T STOP PLEASE!

**Feedback:**

**Sam: **Thanks, I was always wondering about that. You're one of the very few people who actually read my disclaimers. I like you.

**Rettz: **Thank you for your lovely review!

**Hp-Azn: **Well, this was it!

**HOBOrules: **Everything will be fine in the end.

**Sirius-gal-4-eva: **I know, poor Harry.

**Pure Black: **Is that a bad thing?

**soulless: **Well I didn't know that that was a sign of rape until I learned it a few weeks ago. And I'm sure that some doctors would find it alarming to see a kid in that shape. Especially if he's with Albus Dumbledore. Thanks for your review.

**FroBoy: **Thank you for reviewing.

**Nation El-Diablo: **I suck at spelling.

**Eric2: **Thanks for reviewing. Did you get the letter that I sent you about your stories?

**sami1010220: **You reviewed one of my stories on my other account a while ago.

**Doneril: **I don't think that anyone would like that conversation. My computer is always fucked up.

**lyss33: **They will but it wont last long. Than it would ruin my sequel.

**sara: **Yup, I got my internet back!

**amyaggie: **It's okay. A lot of people stopped reviewing completely.


	6. A Friend's Reaction

The Perfect Family

By: Savoy Truffle

A Harry Potter FanFic 

Rating: R

Warning: Child abuse, violence, rape.

Disclaimer: This story will have six parts. This one, _Losing Myself, _the sequel to that called _A Simple Smile, A Scream Inside, _the sequel to that called _Love And Belonging, _the sequel to that called _I Just Don't Understand, _and finally, the sequel to that called _Starting A New Path. _Harry's child is born is _Love and Belonging _and the next two stories have to do with his/her life. I wont tell you who Harry is going to marry; you'll probably know once _The Perfect Family _is done. Please read them all. I'm going to be updating more often but only after I have a certain amount of reviews. I'm not going to tell you how much because a lot of people think '_Hey, her limit was covered, now I don't have to review! He he he!'. _ Please review!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter six: Dumbledore's Letter!_**

****

****

* * *

Ronald Weasley was sitting in his bedroom, a slightly sad expression on his face as he flipped through the picture book that he and Harry had put together. They had been bored at the time, but that boredom had soon been replaced with happiness as they recalled the memories the picture brought back.

On the first page was a picture of Harry in bed with Ron and Hermione sitting on either side of him. Harry had been sick that day and Dumbledore let Ron and Hermione miss classes to take care of him. It had been a disaster though. They kept on spilling all sorts of things on him and by the end of the day he was covered with all sorts of potions and foods.

Ron was about to turn the page when he was interrupted by the sound of knocking on his window. It was Sirius' owl, Ringo. Ron allowed the owl to come in and grabbed the parchment from his beak. It said _'To Arthur and Molly Weasley' _on the front.

"Mom! Dad!" Ron yelled

Ron ran down the stairs and into his small kitchen, nearly tripping over a rubber chicken on the way. The chicken was from one of the twins' fake wands. Ron's mother was mixing eggs at the stove and his father was reading the _Daily Prophet _at the kitchen table. Fred and George were looking over a sheet of parchment. Ron knew that it must be a new _Weasley Wizard Wheezes _pamphlet.

"Dad, Sirius sent us a letter"

Ron walked over to his father and handed him the parchment. Arthur grabbed the paper and began to read it, palling as his eyes moved from side to side. He was shaking slightly.

"Molly, come here!"

Molly wiped her hands on the kitchen towel and walked over to Arthur. She grabbed the letter from him.

"Don't tell me it's _another_ bill?"

"It's not, just read it!"

Molly began to read:

_Dear Arthur and Molly,_

_Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and I, took out Harry of the Dursleys care. The Dursleys had been abusing Harry for quite some time and I am sorry to say that he is seriously injured. He was taken to St. Mungo's and has been left in there care; surgery is tonight. Harry should be fine but will need some physical and psychological therapy to gains back his strength and go back to being his old self. He will be staying under the care of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin once he is discharged from the hospital until he is of age to take care of himself._

_If any of you would like to visit Harry before his surgery you are all welcomed to do so. You will have to sign some forms and paperwork at the front desk but I can assume that that wont be very complicated. I would think that Harry would like to see Ron and Hermione. Please come soon and have a letter sent to Hermione Granger explaining the situation. Thank you._

_ Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_

Molly immediately burst into tears, throwing her arms around her husband. Arthur began to rub soothing circles on her back.

"Don't worry Molly, he'll be fine. Albus said it himself"

"I know, but the poor child, how could they do such a thing to him? What did he ever do to them, he's such a nice boy. Oh Harry! My poor Harry!"

Ron ears perked at his mother's six last words. Had she said Harry?

"Mom, what happened? Did something happen to Harry?"

When he got no response he decided to grab the sheet away from her.

"Hey! We wanna see too!" said Fred and George

The twins gathered around Ron as he opened the letter. They began reading and like their parents, they palled at the contents of the letter.

"Oh shit!"

Ron tried to drop the letter but his fingers wouldn't release it. He turned to his older brothers, tears welling up in his eyes. Both twins were very pale, obviously on the verge of tears. Ron had never seen them like that before.

"Harry's hurt" it wasn't a question

The twins nodded blankly.

"His family did it to him"

Once again, the twins nodded.

"I have to see him! Mom! Dad! We have to go to St. Mungo's!"

Arthur nodded and left the room, returning with a rumpled chip bag. The emergency Portkey. Arthur had made it years ago to get to St. Mungo's in case of emergency.

"Let's go"

"What about Ginny and Percy?" asked George

"Percy can take Ginny later"

The five Weasleys touched the Portkey and went spiralling to St. Mungo's.

They appeared outside of St. Mungo's. Ron was the first to enter. He went storming into the hospital and to the front desk, not caring about the people staring at him.

"We're looking for Harry Potter" he gasped as he reached the front desk

"Room 721 in the _Intensive Care Unit, _third floor" said the woman behind the desk.

"Thank you"

He began to walk a way but was stopped when they lady grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Excuse me, but you'll have to fill out some forms first"

Ron sighed. Suddenly the rest of the Weasleys came storming up to the desk, all panting and gasping for breath. Molly looked really pissed.

"Um…who are they?" asked the lady

"The rest of my family Mrs…." he looked at the woman's name tag "White. Mrs. White"

"Now for those questions"

She pulled out a long piece of parchment.

"How are you related to Mr. Potter?"

"He's my best friend" stated Ron "He spends a lot of time at my house over the summer so he's pretty close to the rest of the family too"

"Close friend…" Mrs. White muttered as she wrote on the parchment. "How long have you known Mr. Potter?"

"Four years"

"Have you gotten any permission to be here are have you come uninvited?"

Ron was turning slightly red. He hated this woman.

"We _have _permission, Albus Dumbledore sent us a letter"

Ron grabbed the latter from Fred and handed it to Mrs. White. Mrs. White read it quickly and wrote something down on paper.

"Thank you. You may see him now"

The five Weasleys took the stairs up to the third floor. Molly was crying into a handkerchief as they looked for Harry's room. They noticed Remus sitting on a bench, outside of one of the rooms.

"Professor Lupin!" cried Ron

Remus turned to look over to where Ron and his family were standing. He smiled, yet somewhat sadly. Ron ran over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"It's good to see you again Ron"

Once they let go, Molly grabbed Remus by the shoulders.

"Where is he?" she practically shrieked

Arthur rushed over to calm his wife.

"He's in his room right now. Sirius is with him"

"Will he be okay?" asked George

"He should be fine. Surgery is tonight. After the surgery he'll have to spend about a week in the hospital, then he can go home. We'll have to teach him how to walk again and other stuff like that"

Four of the Weasleys sat down with Remus. Ron stayed standing up.

"Can I see him?"

"Sure" said Remus "Ask Sirius if you two could be alone"

Ron slowly walked over to the door. He knocked gently. The door opened, revealing a very tired Sirius. He looked like hell.

"Hey Ron" he said

"Hi Sirius. Can I see Harry?"

"Yeah, he just woke up a couple of minutes ago"

Ron walked into Harry's hospital room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Disclaimer: Please review. If you want anything to happen, tell me. I always rewrite chapters for readers. Like for example my story _'Fading Fast' _I re-wrote the whole story for the readers. Please read that story and _'Invisible Child' _(they go together), you'll like them if you like this.

Feedback:

**_Wynjara: _**_Sirius isn't cute, he's hot(in my mind though). I find Bunny adorable so I used it. You have a roommate? Aww that's so cool! Are you in college?_

**_Eric2:_**_ Thank you for reviewing. I don't think I got your reply. Maybe you could send it again. My e-mail address is abarattaqaa.qc.ca. Read 'The Reason For Living', I'm telling everyone! _

**_x Raya: _**_Well did you read 'Losing Myself'? If you did then you'll understand why I wrote 'Liar liar pants on fire'. If you like this story read 'The Reason For Living'._

**_Hp-Azn: _**_It's because of what Sirius did in 'Losing Myself'. You have read that. Read 'The Reason For Living' if you can. Pwease._

**_AgnesSophia: _**_I wish my nickname was Bunny like your friend. The only nicknames I have are Gélè, Angie, Angelina Ballerina and George. Please read 'The Reason For Living', you'' like it if you like this._

**_Rettz: _**_I didn't want to have violence in every chapter so I stopped there. There will be some violence in the next chapter, but it's all going to be by accident. If you like this story, you'll like my other story 'The Reason For Living'._

**_lyss33: _**_I have all sorts of exams too. But for now it's only French and English. French is actually easy now. Yay! I've been speaking French my whole life and I suck at it, but these exams are really easy for some odd reason. Except for écoute. We have a questionnaire and we have to listen to a French story or article on a radio and then answer questions. It's really hard but it's multiple choice so it's not that bad. Je n'aime pas le Francais, c'est trop difficile pour moi. Une minute! Je parle francais! Oui! Sorry, had to do that. Aurevoir, je vais te voir a le septieme chapitre. Read 'The Reason For Living' _

**_monica85: _**_Glad you like it. Please read 'The Reason For Living' if you can. You'll like it if you like this. _

**_Pure Black: _**_Yay! I'm loved!_

**_Kelei: _**_I wasn't planning on writing this when I put up 'Losing Myself' but I always do what the readers want. I hate it when people don't. _

**_HOBOrules: _**_Are you really a hobo…? LMFAO! I love your name!_

**_spygirlfive: _**_I agree too!_

**_FroBoy:_**_ Thank you!!!!! xoxoxox! Read 'The Reason For Living', you'll like it._

**_sami1010220: _**_Well it was based on 'The Outsiders'. So maybe that's why it sounded so familiar. I don't mind when Sirius is the bad guy, as long as he's good in the end. I get **really **annoyed when they make him really a Death Eater._

**_sara: _**_Yay! You like me, you really like me! I hate my writing._

**_Please Review Everybody!_**


	7. He Can't Breathe!

The Perfect Family

By: Savoy Truffle

A Harry Potter FanFic 

Rating: R

Warning: Child abuse, violence, rape.

Disclaimer: Last chapter was not an Author's note, if you thought it was. I accidentally made it loo like one.

Review!!

* * *

_**He Can't Breathe!**_

* * *

Ron looked around Harry' hospital room in search for his friend. And there he was, pale and sick in a hospital bed. Harry was attached to all sorts of machines and his face was swollen from his uncle's abuse.

"Hey Harry," he whispered sadly

Harry looked over to where Ron was standing, his face brightening up slightly.

"Hi Ron"

Ron walked over to Harry and took a seat on the edge of the bed. He took Harry's hand in his, allowing a few tears to roll down his cheeks.

"I can't believe they did this to you"

"I know, nobody did"

Ron couldn't believe that Harry was so calm after something like this. Is this happened to Ron he would surely be crying and freaking out. But Harry wasn't, he was so calm.

"How can you be so calm right now? Do you know how serious this is?"

"Yes, I am aware of how serious this is"

"Well, you sure aren't showing it!"

"It hurts too much. It hurts to move and scream, let alone talk"

Ron's face immediately softened. He should have known that it would be would be painful for Harry. Something like this had never happened to him so he knew nothing about it. He felt horrible for losing his temper.

"Harry…I'm so sorry…I didn't know"

Harry smiled sadly.

"It's okay"

A small tear rolled down Harry's face and into his mask. Suddenly Ron did what Harry least expected. He threw his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. Harry was in pain but tried to hide it, he just let Ron cry into his shoulder. He felt slightly awkward though, he never expected Ron to cry.

"I can't believe it Harry, of all people! You! How could they do this to you?!"

"My Uncle was a horrible drunk, what do you expect?"

"But why were you burdened with this family, you never did anything wrong"

Ron tightened his arms around Harry. The pain was becoming unbearable for Harry. His throat felt blocked up. He gasped out in pain causing Ron to let go. Ron paled when he saw that his friend was in pain.

"Shit, Harry!"

Harry began breathing shallow, clutching at his chest. Ron was now frightened. He didn't know what was wrong with his friend.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Can't…breathe…"

Ron jumped up from his seat. Harry couldn't breathe! He would die if he didn't get him help!

"I'm getting Sirius!"

Ron stormed out of the hospital room over to where Sirius, Remus and the rest of his family were sitting. All eyes were on Ron as they noticed him panicking in the doorway.

"Ron, what's wrong?" asked Sirius

"Harry can't breathe!" Ron gasped out

Sirius immediately jumped from his seat and stormed into the hospital room, nearly knocking Ron over in the process. He quickly ran over to Harry's side.

"Harry?"

"My throat" Sirius noticed how raspy Harry's voice was "All…closed up…can't breathe…"

Harry tired pulling at his breathing tubes but they wouldn't come out. _They're jammed in his throat, _Sirius thought. Sirius noticed that Harry's face was turning purple. He was suffering.

"Sirius?" came Remus's voice from the doorway

Sirius turned to him.

"Moony, go get a Healer!"

Remus stormed out of the room and down the hallway. Sirius turned back to his godson. He took one of his hands in his and began to stroke his hair.

"Don't worry Pup, Remus'll be here with a Healer soon. You'll be just fine. Hang in there for me, you'll be okay"

Sirius noticed that Harry was weakening. He wished that Harry would go back to being the healthy Harry that he had been the year they had met for the first time in twelve years. But he knew that Harry couldn't do that. Not yet, no on his own. (A/N: People can go for about ten minutes without breathing so don't ask me why Harry isn't dead or brain dead).

Suddenly the sounds of footsteps were heard. Sirius spun around and saw two Healers entering the room.

"What happened here?" asked the brunette

"He can't breathe, I think his throat might be closed up"

"We'll check him over" said the blond "You'll have to leave the room while we test him."

Sirius reluctantly left the room. In the hallway, the five Weasleys and Remus were sitting on the bench, all looking scared and inpatient. Ron was sitting on the edge of the bed his face buried in his hands. Sirius walked over to him and took a seat next to him.

"Ron, what happened in there?"

Ron lifted his head from his hands and looked at Sirius with bloodshot eyes.

"It's all my fault"

"Just tell me Ron"

"Well I was hugging Harry and I squeezed him a little too tight. All of a sudden he started gasping for air and saying that he couldn't breathe. See? It's all my fault."

"That was an accident, it's not your fault"

"Yes it is! I didn't even think that it would hurt him before I hugged him. I was stupid. If I would have used my head I would have know that that would hurt him physically"

"Yeah, but you didn't mean to hurt him"

Suddenly the door opened and the blonde Healer emerged from the room, looking slightly relieved. Sirius looked up at her.

"Is he okay?" he asked

"Yes, he's just fine. The glands in his throat had severely swollen up, preventing him from being able to breathe. Also, his breathing tubes were stuck in there. We preformed a small two minute operation on his neck to remove the tubes and injected him with a small dose of Aldepharine. (A/N: Aldepharine is not a real word!)

"What's Adelarime?" Remus asked

"It's Aldepharine. It's a wizard antibiotic. It helped bring down the swelling along with a swelling potion"

"So he's okay?"

"Just fine. You can see him if you'd like to. I must go and inform Healer Mortus about the situation"

The blonde Healer left down the hallway along with the brunette who followed after her. Sirius turned to his friends.

"I'm going to see Harry first. You guys can see him later."

Sirius entered the hospital room. Harry was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. He was back to using a gas mask again, though this one was smaller. Sirius guessed that the Healers didn't want to risk another accident.

"Harry?"

Harry's eyes flicked over to where Sirius was standing.

"Hey Siri"

Sirius walked over to Harry and pulled him into a loose hug, hoping that nothing serious would happen this time. Harry draped his arms around Sirius's neck loosely, letting them hang there.

"I thought I'd lost you" Sirius whispered

A few tears dripped down from Sirius' eyes, landing on Harry's neck. Sirius pulled away and looked at his godson. He couldn't believe that this was Harry Potter, his godson, staring back at him. His face was so swollen, that he didn't look like himself, or remotely like a human at all. He was so skinny that his body was like that of a corpse, his bones sticking out of his skin. He looked nothing like he had at the end of his fourth year. Sirius would have done anything just to see Harry healthy. Healthy like he had always been.

"Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"I promise you that you'll never have to go through this again. Never ever."

"I know, you told me yesterday"

"I know, but I don't want you to _ever _forget it. I'll always be there for you, no matter what. You can tell me anything you want. Girl problems, fights with friends. problems with school, pimples…even your hormones if you want to!"

Both Sirius and Harry laughed.

"Okay, I'll remember that"

"Yeah, because I'm a cool godfather"

Harry snorted.

"Are you sure?"

"Hey!"

"Joking, joking. You're the best Sirius"

"Really?"

"The hippest and coolest godfather in the world"

"And you're the smallest and shrimpiest godson ever"

"Oh, that's nice"

"You may be small and shrimpy, but you're the sweetest and bestest godson ever!"

"You _think _I am sweet…"

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Be nice.

**Feedback:**

**Eric2: **Yeah, I read your profile. One of them is coming up soon! Yay! I CAN'T WAIT TO READ IT! I updated my profile too if you want to know more about what's going on with this story and Gains and Losses.

**Rettz:** I'm not in great terms with some of my friends right now so I don't know if they would come see me but Mel and Tini would come see me.

**Sirius-gal-4-eva: **I don't think you did. It's ok though, I don't mind. A lot of people read my stories and don't review. And I know who they are…MUHAHAHAHAHA! Author's Alert list rules man!

**sami1010220: **Yeah, I had just read the Outsiders and I wanted to write a story based on it. Me and my friends are going to see Harry Potter on Friday after school. JUST SEVEN DAYS…or six, I can't count…

**Mokuba Kaiba: **I also LOVE abuse fics. I actually go onto search and write child abuse in the summary box thingy majigy.

**Kelei: **:D

**sara: **Yes, I will keep them coming. I will not ditch my story, I will not ditch my story, I will not ditch my story, I will not ditch my story, I will not ditch my story, I will not ditch my story, I will not ditch my story, I will not ditch my story, I will not ditch my story, I will not ditch my story, I will not ditch my story, I will not ditch my story, I will not ditch my story, I will not ditch my story, I will not ditch my story, I will not ditch my story, I will not ditch my story, I will not ditch my story, I will not ditch my story, I will not ditch my story, I will not ditch my story, I will not ditch my story…

**Pure Black: **This chapter and the last chapter were supposed to go together but I decided to make two separate chapters!

**Wynjara: **I would get sick of redheads too. You're sooo lucky that you're already on college…er…I'm only in grade eight. I feel small now…

**FroBoy: **I like the reason for living more than this story, that's what I wanted people to read it.

**

* * *

**

**More Disclaimer:**If you want to see a picture of me click on the link at the end of my fanfiction profile. It's my msn profile and it's kind of bad but you can still se it if you want to…I'm wearing my stupid uniform!!! I was twelve in that picture, do I look like it? It's from the beginning of grade eight…I'm still in grade eight now…ARGH!

Do any of you people have msn????

I updated my profile and now it explains what's going on with this story and three of my others. It also has a summary to each of my stories if you want to read them.

REVIEW


	8. I need a beta! Help wanted!

I was reading over some of my stories and I realized something...I REALLY need a beta, badly. I'm really bad with grammar and stuff and I need a little help with that because my friend wont read my stories. So now I am in the search for a beta. If any of you readers out there would like to be my beta then please tell me. I'm probably going to choose two people. To notify me, please send an e-mail to abarattaqaa.qc.ca. I'll talk about it more in the e-mails. Thank you, this is sooo important to me!  
  
§ãvø¥ †®üƒƒ£ë  


	9. Dream Worlds and Letters

**Disclaimer:** Yay! My longest chapter yet!! Please review!! Thank you to my two great betas for helping me!  
  
**Brittany:** Yay! You corrected it in blue! So colourful, made me forget that they were all mistakes! Thank you.  
  
**Sara:** Thank you! Thank you! I'm gonna send them as e-mails next time. Maybe you live too far away to get them properly.

* * *

The Perfect Family  
  
By Savoy Truffle

Chapter Eight: Dream Worlds and Letters

* * *

There was a knock at the door.  
  
"That's probably Ron," said Sirius. "Are you mad at him?"  
  
"Of course not! He did nothing wrong!"  
  
There was another knock.  
  
"Just a second!" Sirius hollered.  
  
Sirius jumped from the bed and ran across the room, opening the door for Ron. Ron looked annoyed. Sirius laughed.  
  
"Could you take any longer?" growled Ron.  
  
"Well, I'm the one who had to go through your impatient knocking."  
  
Sirius laughed again. Ron didn't even smile.  
  
"Okay then..."said Sirius, slightly embarrassed. "I'll just be leaving now."  
  
Sirius ran out of the room, closing the door behind him. Ron slowly walked over to Harry's bed, a slightly guilty look on his face. He sat down on the edge of the bed, taking Harry's hand in his.  
  
"Harry...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never hurt you."  
  
Ron didn't know what to say. He bowed his head, allowing a few tears to run down his face. Harry's heart broke to see his best friend like this.  
  
"I'm such a shitty friend," Ron whispered.  
  
A look of horror appeared on Harry's face.  
  
"Don't say that Ron, you're a great friend. The best there is. You haven't been a shitty friend at all!"  
  
"Yes I have! Look at what I just did to you! I almost killed you!"  
  
"Ron, it was an accident. It wasn't your fault!"  
  
"Yes it was!"  
  
Harry paused for a moment.  
  
"So you meant to hurt me?"  
  
"No! Harry, you know that!"  
  
"And you wanted me to die?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Exactly. It was all an accident. You just said that you would never hurt me"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
Harry reached out and lifted Ron's head by the chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. Ron's eyes looked so different than they had before. They used to be a bright blue, showing all his happiness; now they were an eerie shade of grey, not a spot of joy.  
  
"Ron, it was not your fault. You didn't mean anything that you did. If you had done it purposely, then I would be mad at you, but I'm not. And why am I not mad at you? Because you did nothing wrong."  
  
Ron wiped his tears with his sleeve. He chuckled slightly.  
  
"I must look like a loser right now. Here I am raving and ranting when it should be you. You're the one who's hurt but you're so calm. How do you do it?"  
  
"You have to look on the bright side of things. If you think that everything is bad and depressing, you're just going to lead a horrible life. I've been abused and unloved my whole life. If I hadn't looked one the bright side of things, I would probably be dead right now; I would have killed myself years ago, but I didn't. I fought harder and tried to forget about my family and thought about all sorts of good things. It really helped. In my daydreams I was happier and had everything I could ever want. I made sure that my world was never gone. Every time I had just been beaten or had gone through some verbal abuse I would visit my dream world. You have to at least try to be happy, Ron. Being sad won't get you anywhere; it won't get you anywhere at all. Just try it Ron. The next time you're sad or angry, just make up your own dream world, it'll get rid of all your sorrows, I promise."  
  
"Wow, Harry! You give great advice, even better than Hermione! Maybe I will visit your dream world. If it helped you with your abuse, then I'm sure it could help me with my more simple problems. Thanks Harry, you're a great friend."  
  
"As are you. It was no problem at all, Ron. If you ever need to talk about anything, absolutely anything, you can always come to and I promise I'll help you."  
  
Ron bent foreword to give Harry a hug, but pulled back at the last second.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you again."  
  
"You can hug me, just not too tight."  
  
Ron laughed slightly and pulled Harry into a loose hug, praying that he wouldn't hurt him again. He beamed with happiness when nothing happened to his friend.  
  
"I love you, Harry."  
  
"Love you too, Ron."  
  
Ginny Weasley woke with a start as she heard a bang on her window. She quickly scrambled out of bed and ran over to her window, and looked outside. Thankfully, it wasn't anything serious. Three boys were running around her backyard with a baseball. One of the boys pointed at her and laughed before running away with his friends. How had they gotten into the backyard?  
  
"Stupid kids," Ginny mumbled.  
  
She walked over to her night table and looked at her clock. 11:00 am. Ginny couldn't believe how late it was. She was usually up by eight. She grabbed some clothes from her closet and quickly threw them on.  
  
"It's so late," she said as she was buttoning her shirt.  
  
She quickly left the room and made her way downstairs only to find an empty kitchen. 'Where could they be?' Ginny thought.  
  
"Mum?" she called.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Once again there was nor reply.  
  
She grabbed a muffin off the counter and sat down at the kitchen table. As she was eating she noticed a piece of parchment across from her. An owl must have left it there.  
  
She grabbed the parchment and began to read:  
  
_Dear Percy and Ginny,  
  
Harry's hurt, the Dursleys had been abusing him. Albus, Sirius and Professor Lupin took him from his family to St. Mungo's, where he is staying now. He should be fine. Surgery is tonight. Fred, George, Ron, your mother and I are visiting Harry right now. If you wish to visit Harry, you may. There is an emergency portkey under my clothes in my bottom drawer. Take the portkey here when you wish to come. Harry's room is number 721 on the third floor.  
  
Please pray for Harry, both of you. He won't be able to get through this on his own. He needs us to help him.  
  
Love, Dad_  
  
Ginny jumped from her chair and began to scream. Harry was hurt; his family had done it to him! How could anybody want to hurt someone like him? Harry was one of the nicest people that Ginny had ever met. He was sweet, kind, caring, giving, selfless...the list of compliments went on. But most of all, Ginny loved him. Many people told her that it was just a crush, but Ginny knew that it was different; she knew that she loved him for real. If only Harry would notice her then maybe they could be together.  
  
"Percy! PERCY!" she called anxiously.  
  
She needed to get to the hospital to see Harry. She wanted to talk to him and make him feel better. She knew that it wouldn't be easy for him; it wouldn't have been for her.  
  
"Percy, where are you?" she called again.  
  
She stormed upstairs and down to the end of the hall where Percy's room was. The door was closed so she couldn't see whether he was in his room or not.  
  
"Percy, are you in there?"  
  
She knocked on the door.  
  
"Percy?"  
  
She creaked open the door and peaked inside. Percy was sitting at his small desk looking over bunches of papers, which were spread out all over the table. At the same time he was writing something down in his notebook. Ginny knew that it was for the Ministry. He had been doing a lot of this stuff lately; it was getting the whole family annoyed.  
  
"Percy, didn't you hear me calling you?"  
  
Percy's shoulders stiffened.  
  
"Can't you see that I'm busy? I'm trying to work here"  
  
"Well, don't you care about your family? Me, your little sister, your flesh and blood?"  
  
"I'm doing an important report for Cornelius Fudge. It's about the House Elves wanting to get paid. I have to-"  
  
"I don't really give a shit about your damn report," Ginny said, cutting him off.  
  
Percy looked slightly shocked at his sister.  
  
"Don't you care about anything, Percy? Don't you care about anything other than your stupid job? Harry is hurt in the hospital, and you can't even give up a little of your time to take me to see him? I'm your little sister, don't you care? You're supposed to take care of me!"  
  
Percy let out a low growl.  
  
"Then what do you want?"  
  
"Harry's in the hospital, I want to go visit him."  
  
"What did he do now, crash his broom? Get hit by a car? What is it this time?"  
  
"He was beaten."  
  
Ginny handed him the letter. He quickly read it, not one sign that he cared.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't wonder why they did it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I understand completely why his family would hurt him. That kid's a menace, a complete disgrace to the wizarding world. I'm telling you, Ginny, he's dangerous."  
  
Ginny felt her face burning up.  
  
"How DARE you say that! Harry isn't a menace or a disgrace! He is a normal person, just like you and me. He is a great person and his family did this to him for no reason at all. He was beaten for just being alive."  
  
"Ginny, there had to be a reason-"  
  
"His aunt hated his mother. They were sisters though they hated each other. Both her and Harry's uncle hated magic, that's why they hate Harry, because he is a wizard. So don't give me any crap about it being Harry's fault!"  
  
"Whatever...just take the portkey. Tell Mum I'm not coming."  
  
Ginny screamed and stormed out of her brother's room. She stomped into her parents' room and retrieved the portkey from her father's drawer.  
  
The portkey sent her spiralling to the hospital.  
  
I'm going to go now," said Ron, "I think my parents want to see you."  
  
"Will you come back later?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course, I promise. I'll come back once everybody's done."  
  
"How do you think your mother will react?"  
  
"I really don't want to know, she freaked when she got the letter."  
  
"Now I'm scared."  
  
Ron laughed. "You should be. I'll be going now."  
  
Ron smiled and ruffled Harry's hair.  
  
"I'll see you later."  
  
Ron walked to the door.  
  
"Beware of the Evil Weasley Woman."  
  
He walked out, leaving to door open.  
  
"Mum, Dad, you can see him now."  
  
Molly grabbed onto Arthur's hand and squeezed it tightly. Remus moved closer to them.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry's a strong kid. He's made out of stronger stuff than any of us. He'll be fine."  
  
"But he's just a boy," said Molly, "A child. How is he going to get through this on his own? He won't be able to."  
  
"He will, believe me," assured Sirius, "Look at all he's been through. He's fought Voldemort three times, he's seen people die and he had to go through four years of being gasped and pointed at. He'll be fine as long as he has our help. We can help him."  
  
"Mum! Dad! Harry's waiting for you!" Ron said, impatiently.  
  
Arthur got up from his seat.  
  
"Are you coming, Molly?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming."  
  
Molly jumped up and grabbed her husband's hand. They began to walk to the door.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be okay."  
  
Molly and Arthur walked into Harry's room. Harry was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Hey, Harry," Arthur said gently.  
  
Harry's eyes flickered over to the two Weasley parents. He smiled gently.  
  
"Hi Mr and Mrs Weasley," Harry whispered.  
  
Molly and Arthur walked over to Harry's bed. Arthur took a seat on the chair next to Harry, while Molly sat on the edge of Harry's bed. Molly began to run her fingers through Harry's messy locks.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Kind of...um...bad."  
  
"I know, baby, I know," she whispered.  
  
Molly's voice was cracking. Tears rolled down her face as she began to cry. She eventually broke down and buried her face in Harry's chest. Harry turned to Arthur, who was staring at him sadly.  
  
"You'll never have to go through that again. I promise you. You'll never ever see them again."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"You don't have to hope, it's going to happen. We're all working on protecting you. Me, Molly, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, we're all going to help you. We're going to make sure that you're safe."  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Weasley."  
  
"No, no, it's Arthur. You're almost fifteen now; old enough to call Molly and I by our first names."  
  
"Okay...Arthur."  
  
"Your uncle's never going to get you again. Never ever will he hurt you."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Mr. We-Arthur. This means a lot to me."  
  
Molly lifted her head from Harry's chest and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"It's no problem, Honey, we just want you to be happy and safe."  
  
"That's a change from the Dursleys."  
  
Suddenly a thunder of footsteps was heard from the hallways.  
  
"Where is he?" a voice screamed.  
  
The sound of Sirius, Remus, Ron and the twins explaining Harry's state was heard. Harry, Molly and Arthur turned to the door just as a dark figure entered the hospital room.  
  
"Harry!" it yelled.  
  
The figure removed the hood from his or her sweater...  
  
...It was Ginny!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Yay Ginny! Is that a cliffy?  
  
**_Feedback for chapter seven and Authors Alert:_**  
  
**Adhara593:** It's okay, I already got two betas. Thank you anyway!!  
  
**Shadowed Rains:** Thanks you, I'm glad that people actually like my work. I got two betas (Brittany and Sarah), and they're really great.  
  
**Velondra539:** I've already found two. I felt really bad about the people that I couldn't take. I'm sorry.  
  
**Eric2:** I'm still learning about medical stuff (I love stories with hospitals). You're probably in college right? You're smart...unlike me! I would never know that stuff, but I'm learning. Thank you for your review; I'm going to read your story once you start posting.  
  
**melissa:** Your first Harry Potter fic? I feel so great now!!! There's nothing wrong with liking Daniel Radcliffe when you're seventeen; I looooove Johnny Depp more than anything, and he's over forty! Sexy! I saw the movie with two of my friends! Coolest movie ever!!! Hehe Hermione hit Malfoy. The third is my favorite book (Seewie and Remmie!). I love Sirius and Remus.  
  
**Corinne:** I've never been very great at grammar. I need to try harder. I ALMOST FAILED ENGLISH! I don't like English, they make us read really boring stories that I would never read and then we have to do essays on them. I would never do and essay on a book that I don't like; that's why I failed.  
  
**sami1010220:** Nah, you don't have to tell your friend; I already got a beta reader. It was great talking to you on MSN. Thanks for those pics. Hope to talk to you soon!!  
  
**kimmers:** I've already gotten one. Thank you anyway, it means alot to see that people actually read my A/N.  
  
**HP on:** Yeah, I hate it when people read and don't review. Like sixty people have me on their author's alert list and I only get like fifteen reviews per chapter. When you said new account did you mean it's your first account and it's new or did you mea you had another one but this is your second one, which is new? If it's your second what was your first.  
  
**Gabriela13:** I already got two beta readers. I hope you become an editor one day, I'm horrible at editing...I WANT TO BE AN ACTRESS! I swear, I'm obsessed with acting. I read a Harry Potter story and I act out what I read...I even pretend that I'm Harry and Sirius is in my room and I talk to him/myself. It's really sad, I'm like psycho.  
  
**HOBOrules:** It's okay, my computer is down a lot too. I agree, hobos do rule...I once had an MSN name that said Høßõ-Hõmë£ê§§ Þ®ïñ©è§§ or something like that. I wish I had a nickname like that, my nicknames are Angelina Ballerina, George, Angie and Gélè.  
  
**Kelei:** I'm not that nice either...LMFAO!!  
  
**Sexy Black:** Well, you already know the answer...llol! Great talking to you on MSN and thank you for reviewing my work!! Luv ya.  
  
**sara:** My other beta! Thank you sooo much for looking over my work for me. Luviez!  
  
**monica85:** It's ok, a lot of peoples' reviews don't help me. As long as the reviews are good. Just joking. I like when people give me tips on what to do with the next chapters and what I should work on but I HATE it when they give you really bad flames. Like once this guys was like 'The first chapters were okay but the ones after the smoking scenes SUCK! You SUCK you really do'. I was like 'if I'm that bad then why not give me tips to help my work'? Flames like that don't help, they just lower self-esteem.  
  
**Pure Black:** Awww! What happened? I was in the hospital once when I was little I couldn't breathe and I had to stay in this special tent that gave me oxygen. Harry will only be staying for a week after the surgery, then he will be going home with Sirius. I can't wait until I'm finished this story, I want to get to writing the next story to this (It's going to have six parts. This one, Losing Myself which is complete and up and four others. I can't wait to write them.  
  
**RowenDuo:** Well, I want to be original. I would never copy anybody's work and if thw story has the same topic as another I will try to make it as different as possible. I hate it when people copy, not only for stories. There's this girl in my school who is like the biggest poser I have ever met. People start doing things and at first she doesn't understand then all of a sudden she starts doing it to. Like for example, me and my friends like the Beatles and all of them love Ringo the most (I don't, John's better). One day Paul is her favourite then she finds out that the others like Ringo and then all of a sudden she's obsessed with him. It really pisses me off. I hate it when one person has a story and then later on you find like a cheap copy. It's sooo annoying! Wow I went on and on!  
  
**Hp-Azn:** Please write a sequel to Summer, I could even help you if you wanted. I want to see what Ron was going to do. That would be funny!! Hehe! I love Ron, he's so hot. Please, please, please, please, please!!  
  
**SailorBaby16:** I love sad stories so I tend to write a lot, I also love funny stories so I write a lot of them too. It says at the beginning of the first chapter that they captured Pettigrew, that's why Sirius is free. I love my Seewie!!  
  
**x raya:**Yes, liar liar pants on fire. Sirius was a major asshole to hit Harry is Losing Myself, but I wanted it to be sad so I made him do it. There are going to be six parts to this but Sirius wont hit Harry again.  
  
**lyss33:** Thank you. I'm glad that you liked it.  
  
**AgnesSophia:** I always think of Sirius as the caring, loving, parental figure. I made him hit Harry in Losing Myself just for a little change. I hate thinking of Harry in a hospital to. I could just see him lying there pale and skinny, attached to all sorts of machines, his heart monitor beeping. Awww!  
  
**Nation El-Diablo:** I wish I could hit Ron too. I didn't want to make Harry get that sick because that would be just too much.


	10. Ginny and the Twins

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER…I wish I did though…

Thank you to my two wonderful betas!!

**Brittany: **_Yay! Pink correcting font! Thank you for correcting my chapter!_

**Sara: **_Thanks for looking it over! That background you sent me is so cool!_

* * *

_**The Perfect Family**_

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter Nine_**

**__**

**__**

**_Ginny and the Twins_**

**__**

**__**

* * *

"Harry!" Ginny cried.

Ginny stormed over to Harry's bedside and buried her head in Harry's chest. She immediately burst into a fit of sobs. Molly and Arthur quietly left the room, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"Harry…Harry…oh my God, Harry!" Ginny muttered desperately into his chest.

Ginny couldn't believe it. Harry looked even worse than she had expected. She lifted her head from Harry's chest and began stroking his hair as tears flowed freely down her face. Harry noticed that she was shaking furiously. He was worried.

"Ginny, calm down. I'm going to be okay," he assured quietly.

Ginny collapsed onto Harry, hugging his neck. Tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

"Calm down."

Harry reached out his arms and began to stroke Ginny's hair.

"I'm sorry," said Ginny, "It's just that I can't believe that they would do this to you. You of all people."

Ginny still had her arms around Harry.

"My uncle was a drunk," said Harry.

"I know. But still, why were _you _chosen to have such a horrible family? You never did anything wrong to deserve it."

Harry sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Maybe I did do something wrong to deserve what I got."

Ginny gasped.

"You didn't! You never did anything wrong! You always help people and save lives! You're the most selfless person I have every met. You did _not _deserve this!"

"I don't know why, but I don't believe in God anymore. If God was able to control everything on Earth then why did this happen to me?"

"Harry, you have to believe in God."

"But why? Everyday I would pray for someone to take me away from the Dursleys and love me like their own son but it never happened. Look at what I got instead!"

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and smiled.

"Actually, that did happen."

Harry looked at her as if she was insane.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Sirius, Dumbledore and Professor Lupin came and got you out of there so that's the getting away part and this summer you're going to be living with Sirius and that's the loving part. Sirius loves you like his own son and is going to treat you that way. In the end, your prayers did come true."

Harry laughed slightly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he whispered.

"God is a wonderful thing. A lot of wizards think he is fake but I know he isn't. He's helped me so many times, answered all of my prayers."

"Like what?"

"Well, when I was nine my dad couldn't find a job and we were about to be living on the streets. And so I prayed. I prayed every night, hoping that something would happen to save us."

Harry propped himself up on his shoulders.

"And what happened?"

"The next morning my dad got a letter from the Ministry, giving him a job in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department."

"Wow, that's lucky."

"Do you want to know another thing I prayed for?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I prayed to find the love of my life."

"And did you find him?"

Ginny blushed slightly, her eyes gleaming.

"Yes…"

"Who?"

Ginny crawled closer to Harry on the bed. She reached out a hand, touching Harry's heart. Harry blushed slightly as Ginny smiled at him. Then Harry did something that either he, or Ginny had expected.

He reached out his hands and placed both on either side of Ginny's face. He pulled her to him and they got closer and closer and then…

"What are you doing?"

Harry and Ginny turned around and found themselves face-to-face with Fred and George.

"Fred! George!" Ginny cried.

"Hello Harry. Hello Ginny. Having fun?" asked George.

"What are you doing here?" screeched Ginny.

"Mum said that we could see Harry," said Fred.

"Argh!"

Ginny stormed out of the room, causing Fred and George to laugh.

"Hey, Harry, how are you?" asked George.

"'Fine."

"You don't look fine."

The twins sat down on either side of Harry.

"We're really sorry about what your uncle did to you," said Fred.

"Thanks guys. Why are you acting so different?"

"We're sad," said George, "You're like a little brother to us, of course we're going to act differently."

"Yeah," added Fred, "We love you Harry, and we don't want you to get hurt."

"Aww! Thanks. I love you guys, too."

The twins pulled Harry into a big brotherly hug. Harry felt great knowing that people actually cared about him; it made him feel warm inside. The twins pulled away and looked at Harry with a mischievous look in their eyes.

"Guess what?" they said in union.

"What?"

"Your family was sent to prison," said George (A/N: My nickname is George! Lol!)

"WHAT?!"

"Your aunt and uncle were sent to a Muggle prison and your cousin was sent to Juvenile Hall. We just received the news about ten minutes ago."

"We ran down the Muggle post area, down at the end of the hallway and sent them some of our pranks. I hope they get them. (A/N: I'd think they would have a Muggle post area for the Muggle born kids who wanted to reach their parents that way instead of with an owl)

"What did you send them?" asked Harry.

"Let us show you."

Fred reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a small box.

"These are unnamed at the moment," he said. "They look like normal chocolates, but have a horrible result when eaten. Your hair falls out and never grows back, unless you eat the antidote. The antidote comes with the chocolate, but we didn't send them."

George then pulled out a normal looking shirt.

"This looks like a normal short but when you put it on, you break out into hives. You can remove them with '_Finite Incantum' _but your family doesn't have any wands."

Harry laughed as they continued to show him their pranks.

"These give you duck feet."

"And these make your nose grow."

"And these make the whites of your eyes purple."

The twins had so many pranks that it made Harry wonder where they got all of their ideas. He would never be able to come up with stuff like that. His family was really in for it.

"Your family is going to be in a living hell," said Fred.

"They'll never forget it," added George.

A knock on the door suddenly interrupted them. The door slowly opened and they saw Sirius's head poke inside.

"Whatcha doing?" Sirius asked.

"We're showing Harry our pranks."

"Cool! Can I see?"

Sirius walked over to the bed and sat down at the end. The twins began showing Sirius their stuff.

"James and I used to always invent stuff like this. We were the leads of the Marauders. Peter and Remus didn't cause as much trouble."

"You're one of the Marauders?" George gasped.

"Yup! Padfoot at your service!"

"And Professor Lupin was one too?" added Fred.

"He was Moony. And Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail, and Harry's father was Prongs. Are you two okay?"

The twins were staring at him with wide eyes, their mouths slightly ajar. Sirius began to laugh.

"Overwhelmed I see. Um…oh yeah! Guys, you have to leave. Visiting hours are over. You'll be able to see Harry after the surgery. (A/N: Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore will still be able to see Harry.)

The twins nodded dumbly and walked out of the room. '_We love you, Professor Lupin'_ was heard from outside.

"Um…what was that?" asked Sirius.

"You're the twins' idols. They've been following the Marauders ever since their first year."

"Glad to know we're still Hogwarts' greatest pranksters!"

"What's so fun about playing pranks anyway?"

"You don't like pranks?!" Sirius gasped.

Sirius was staring at Harry with his mouth open.

"Actually, I've never played a prank before."

Sirius' mouth opened even wider.

"You've never played a prank before?"

"Not even one."

"Well, that's going to change this summer!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Please review!!

**Feedback:**

**:** If you read on you would see that I corrected myself.

**ChibiYugiYasha:** At first Percy was nice to Harry, but you know how Percy began a major idiot ever since he got the job from the Ministry of Magic. I'd say that Cornelius Fudge taught him all of that…stupid git. 

**Jellybaybee555: **I love sad stories: that's all I read! I'm more into writing sad stories than any others though I am planning one where Harry goes back to the time of the Marauders. I probably wont write it though; I'm too busy with this story and all of its sequels. There will be six parts to this story.

**IluvBNmyself: **I don't know what you mean. Did you mean to tell me to change it to Harry wanting to see Ron over the summer? Because that's what I meant. I meant for Harry to want to see Ron, not Sirius. Lol!

**shelly101: **When I wrote 'Liar, liar, pants on fire' I meant what happened in the sequel. If you read it you will understand.

**sami1010220: **Percy is an asshole. His family probably already hates him; I haven't decided yet though. Lol! I wanted Ginny to take Harry's reaction harder than the rest because she likes him and everything.

**Kelei: **Yay! A lol!

**Pure Black: **Don't worry; you don't have to tell me. I hate hospitals too. I've been in them before as well.

**SiriusWolf: **I don't like cliffies. I use to have a lot of them though. I didn't know whether the last chapter was one or not so I asked. Lol! I hate waiting for the next chapter after there's a cliffy.

**Anzie: **I find it cute that Sirius is calling him Bunny and it made me snicker as well. The name you used is sooo cute! Is your name Angela or something? My name is Angela.

**lyss33: **Percy is the evilest little freak in the world and I hate him.

**Snuffles Luv: **I completely understand if you find the name Bunny weird. That's why I put a little (A/N:) there. Thank you for taking the time to review.

**Shadowed Rains: **I'm always hyper and tired at the same time. It's a _horrible _mixture. Once I was really tired and lying in bed and then all of a sudden I jumped out of bed and started running around. It was really weird. I didn't know where it came from.

**FroBoy: **Here's the update. I lloovvee your name!!

**melissa: **Percy is a prick. I wouldn't let Vernon get Harry…Ginny's better. I saw the movie too. All the kids are hot. Neville, Harry, Ron, Draco, Oliver, Fred, George…it goes on! The movie messed up the book though.

**HOBOrules: **Hermione will be in the next chapter. A beta is another word for an editor. You send them your work and they correct all the mistakes they find and send it back to you. I have two of them.

**Eric2: **Yes! Ginny to the rescue! Kissy kissy!"

**smilyfaces1: **Percy is and always will be and asshole. I would never kill Sirius, for he is my lover. Lol! This story takes place in the summer after fourth year. I always use that. '_Losing Myself' _(the sequel to this) happened during the same summer.

**Luvguur: **Yay! I'm loved!!

**monica85: **I hate Percy as well. Him and Fudge are my least favourite characters. I wish I could take them and flush them down the toilet.

**HecateDeMort: **I love hearing that from people. None of my friends ever compliment me on my stories.

**blackenedsoul: **Was my story that boring?

**shdurrani: **Of course, Harry/Ginny! Thank you for your review!

**Nation El-Diablo: **Move over I wanna hit Percy too! I love your name! Are you Spanish or something?


	11. The Angels Above

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot. Please review!

.

.

.

_**The Perfect Family**_

****

****

**_Chapter Ten_**

****

****

**_The Angels Above_**

****

****

.

.

.

* * *

_Sunrise doesn't last all morning,   
a cloudburst doesn't last all day   
Seems my love is up   
and has left you with no warning   
But it's not always going   
to be this grey   
All things must pass,   
all things must pass away   
Sunset doesn't last all evening,   
a mind can blow those clouds away   
after all this my love is up   
and must be leaving It has not always   
been this grey_

* * *

"Sirius, I don't really like pranks!"

"Aw, come on Harry! Pranks are fun! I mean look at Snape; we made him that way! Don't you want to be able to do that to Draco Malfoy?" said Sirius at his godson's protests. He really wanted Harry to get more into pranks.

"That's just cruel!"

"But it's funny. Don't you want to laugh?"

"Yes."

"Then try a prank."

"But they're not funny."

Sirius growled. This was going to be hard.

"They are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Okay, I give up! You're too much like your mother. Lily hated all the pranks we played. That's why she never dated your father until seventh year."

"What happened during their seventh year?" asked Harry.

"James laid off with some of the pranks; didn't act like such a prat anymore. Lily stopped being so annoyed with him and decided to give him a chance."

"How long did my dad like my mom?"

Sirius laughed, shaking his head.

"Since first year. Loved her since he laid eyes on her for the first time. But at the time Lily was too annoyed with him to date him. Lily hated all of us Marauders, except for Remus. They dated in our fourth year. They broke up in the middle of sixth year when they got into a huge fight. James was real happy. He had never liked them dating."

Harry thought briefly of what James would look like when he saw Remus and Lily together. Scary though.

"When did they start dating? My mom and my dad."

"Halfway through seventh year. They were both tired and accidentally fell asleep together on the couch. It was so cute; Remus and I spied on them the whole time. James asked Lily to date him when he realized that he felt comfortable with her. Lily felt the same way."

"How old were they when they got married?"

"James was twenty and Lily was just about there. James was so nervous on his wedding day that he tried to stupefy Remus. It took us an hour to calm him down. That was the second happiest day of their life."

"What was the first?"

Sirius smiled and looked into his godson's forest green eyes.

"The day you were born. It was by far the happiest day in their life, as well as mine. They loved you so much Harry, more than any parents would love their child. You were the most important thing to them. They spent all the time they could with you."

"They sound like great parents."

"They were great parents. Lily would always sing to you when you cried and would always find a way to make you laugh. James would always tell you stories about when we were in Hogwarts and tried to teach you about Quidditch. He was a Chaser, you know? He wanted you to either become a Seeker or a Chaser."

"Why a Seeker?"

Sirius smiled as he thought back to his younger years.

"James' father was a Seeker. James always wanted to be a Seeker like him but by the time he tried out the position was already filled. He wasn't as good as the Gryffindor Seeker though; the other was just a tad better. James was still great though. He would always steal the school Snitches and play with them at break. He was great."

"Was my mother on the Quidditch team?"

"She was the Seeker that James wanted to be. James was really jealous of her; he thought women shouldn't play sports like Quidditch. That was another one of the reasons Lily refused to date him." (A/N: Yes, I know that J.K Rowling announced that Lily was in Ravenclaw at an interview, but I was so used to seeing Lily in Gryffindor so I kept her that way for the story.)

Harry allowed a few tears to roll down his face. Sirius crawled closer to him on the bed.

"I wish I knew them, they sound like great people."

"You would have loved them. You always did. Every morning when James went to work you would start crying and refuse to let go of him. Your mother would always manage to calm you down, she was great with you."

Harry smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes. A new pool of tears dripped down his face and onto his shirt. Sirius wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on his chest. Harry smiled, savouring the heat of his godfather's body. He had been so cold before.

"Was I closer to my mother or my father?"

"Your mum. She was the only one who could get you to stop crying; you laughed more with her too. You loved your dad a lot, but you were slightly closer to your mum."

"What about you and Professor Lupin?"

Sirius laughed gently.

"We came over to see you every day. Neither of us had jobs so we had a lot of time for you. We loved you; you were so much fun to play with. Your parents would make us baby-sit when they were busy; it was like heaven to us. You were the greatest kid in the world. And you still are."

"I dream about my parents a lot. I always get to spend time with them in my dreams. It's always heartbreaking to wake up and find out that it was all a dream. I'd do anything to get them back."

"As would I. I would give up my life for you to get your parents back."

"I would never let you do that!"

Sirius snorted.

"I guessed that."

There was a long pause. Sirius watched silently as Harry stared up at the ceiling, mumbling. Sirius had to move closer to hear was Harry was saying. He was praying, praying for his parents. A single tear rolled down Sirius' face.

"Praying, are you?" Sirius whispered.

Harry nodded as he finished his prayer.

"I always pray for my parents. I want to make sure that they are happy up in heaven. They mean so much to me."

"I know how you feel. They were only twenty-one when they died. They were much too young to be sent to heaven. It could be dangerous up there."

"If you guys were twenty-one then, that would mean you're thirty-five now, right" Harry tried to change the sad topic.

"Yup, turned thirty five last October. October ninth."

"Like John Lennon, October ninth."

"Yup, like John Lennon. He's so cool. (A/N: Am I annoying you Melissa?). My parents would never let me listen to them because he was a Muggle. They only wanted me hanging around with purebloods. I grew up with Snape as my only friend. I would sneak to Remus' house to listen to Muggle music. His mother was a Muggle born and had a lot of Muggle records. My parents never allowed me to hang out with Remus. They said he wasn't pure enough. (A/N: Remus is NOT a half-breed! J.K. Rowling said that he wasn't a half-breed, only a half-blood. I learned a lot in interviews!)

Harry suddenly burst into laughter. Sirius was slightly confused. Why was he laughing?

"What's so funny?"

"You're old!"

Sirius gave Harry a fake angry look.

"I am _not_!"

"Are too!"

"You think I'm old? Well Remus turned thirty-six on February twenty-fourth. That makes him eight moths older than I am. (A/N: Melissa…that's George's birthday!)

"But you're still older! Remus being older doesn't change your age, you know!"

Sirius smiled and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Well…At least I'm hot!"

* * *

_All things must pass,   
all things must pass away   
All things must pass   
none of life's strings can last   
So I must be on my way   
and face another day   
Now the darkness only stays at night time,   
in the morning it will fade away   
Daylight is good   
at arriving at the right time   
It's not always   
going to be this grey   
All things must pass,   
all things must pass away_

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N: **Yay! Sirius is hot. Who didn't know that…LMFAO! Sorry if I caused any discomfort to any guys out there. Sorry, I'm a girl and girls find guys hot! Lol, I'm talking too much now. Please review!

**Feedback:**

**Shadowed Rains: **Thank you for your review. I hope you liked this chapter. It was supposed to have the part where Hermione finds out and goes to see Harry but I hadn't written it yet and I really wanted to post something.

**SparkyKnight: **I think that Harry and Ginny are _perfect _for each other. Percy is an asshole!! Lol! It always showed a little, even in the first three books. It took me _forever _to come up with those pranks…never again! I'm planning on taking Creative Writing when I start grade10. But I'm still just about to start grade 9. I'm only thirteen right now so I'll have to wait. But anyway…IM GONNA BE A SENIOR NEXT YEAR! Sorry, lol. Grade 9 rocks.

**shelly101: **Here it is…well…was. I hope you liked it!

**Tenshi no Hikaru: **Lol! Percy, Umbridge and Fudge are my least favourite characters. I'd let them burn if it wasn't a crime. I wont do anything bad to him, but this story will have six parts to it. Maybe I can do something really bad to him in one of them…

**ZombieGurl98: **OMG! I was sooo sad after the fifth book too! HOW COULD SHE DO THAT TO SIRIUS! Sirius is my second favourite character. I love Reemie too much to make Sirius my favourite. I _love _abuse fics. I love anything that's sad, except for sad romance. I hate that crap. I like abuse, bad diseases, car accidents, paralysis, hospitals and when Sirius, Remus, Ron, Ginny, or Hermione say or do something really bad that will make Harry angry or sad. I love to torture him!!

**HOBOrules: **Thank you for reviewing. I love your little _Love-n-Luck _thing that you write at the end of your reviews. I always helps.

**Eric2: **I don't think Harry will be playing any pranks. But I might make Sirius play a prank that really hurts Harry's feelings. I need ideas for that though, I really don't know what it could be.

**Sarya San: **I don't like male/female relationships period. I'm really into slash, though I'm not gay. I'm a girl and completely in love with all guys. If you are a guy I'm probably scaring the hell out of you right now.

**opal: **I read in this puberty book that I got at school (don't ask why I read it) and it said that males had an opening right under the…you know…I don't know if they could get raped by there though, I just wrote it because of what I read. I don't like talking about openings…lol.

**foxyie xox: **Hi Melissa! Be jealous, I'm better than you…JOKING! You're much better. Do you still have the friendship bracelet I gave you? I'm playing with it right now. You're the best friend in the world; I love you! Sorry, that I signed off without telling you. My brother needed the computer. What does intimidating mean????

**sam: **I let my cousin type it. I had written the chapter back when I thought that Hedwig was a girl because I never really paid attention to her. I changed it though.

**v-weasley: **I know, I know. Me and Marlie's mistake. (Marlie is my cousin.)

**Quacjen: **They will in the sequel to _'Losing Myself'_. This is the prequel to my other story, '_Losing Myself' _if you want to read it. I can't wait to write the sequel, and the sequel to that, and the sequel to that and the sequel to that. Yeah, there will be six parts to this story.

**sami1010220: **Yup! Exactly. Thank you for reviewing.

**Sexy Black: **Here's your feedback Brittany…

**Daniela: **I don't know what you mean. In your review you wrote _'__but in ch.5 why did you call Sirius but anyway it was good'_. What do you mean? What did I call Sirius. Thank you for reviewing though, I'm rreeaallyy glad that you liked it!

**lyss33: **I can't think of Harry playing pranks. That's why in _'Gains And Losses' _he's a major prankster. I'm trying to get into seeing him as a prankster.

**Hp-Azn: **I don't think Draco will be in there anywhere. I wouldn't know what to do with him. The twins seem sooo likely to interrupt like that so I added it into my story. Lol! Thank you once again for those two signs you sent me on MSN.

**Kelei: **I won't abandon this story…I won't abandon this story…I won't abandon this story…I got that from my friends. They're starting a band. I won't be in it because I want to play the sitar (my favourite instrument) but that would be weird. And I'm not very close to them and I don't know two of the people in the band so I couldn't be in it anyway. I wanna become a famous sitar player!! I can ask Ravi Shankar…

**monica85: **I interrupted them to add loads of kissing and flirting into my story.

**FroBoy: **Oooh! Curly hair? What colour is your hair? Fros are cool. My hair is really curly too but I'm a girl and I'm white. That would look weird. Fros look great on any guys of any colour.

**ChibiYugiYasha: **I'm really glad that you like it. If you want to ask me anything ask me I will respond. I love answering questions. I had to dress up like a cat today at the day camp I work at and all the kids were like hi Puss In Boots and they started asking me tons of questions.


	12. I Can Tell You My Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. My account was blocked for the past week, so I was unable to upload. Sorry for the long update.  
  
_**

* * *

**_

_**The Perfect Family  
  
Chapter 11  
  
I Can Tell You My Secrets  
**_

* * *

Hermione Granger sat in her hotel room, playing with her cat, Crookshanks. She placed her toy mouse back in the hotel desk drawer once she realized that her cat had fallen asleep. She grabbed her diary and went sit at the window, opening her book. She began to write:  
  
_Dear diary,  
  
It's getting so boring here. I wish I could go back home to my room and friends. This room is so dull and empty; I left all of my stuff at home. I should have taken the offer to stay at Ron's for the summer. It would have been a lot more fun if I had stayed there. But no, I was an idiot. My parents love it here; they're always exploring the place. I'm not the kind of person who likes to explore new lands; I just like my home. I want to leave soon.  
  
I hope Ron managed to hear from Harry. Nobody's been writing to me lately, I don't know anything of what is going on. I hope everyone is okay; I don't want them in danger. Maybe Voldemort kidnapped Harry, and all them got captured while looking for him. I'm getting really nervous.  
  
This sucks.  
_  
Hermione was about to go back to sleep when the sound of talking came from the next room. She walked over to the wall and pressed her ear against it, trying to hear the conversation. It was her parents.  
  
"Do you think we should tell her?" said her mother's voice.  
  
"I don't know; this is very serious. What if she's not ready for it?"  
  
"But this is her friend; she has the right to know."  
  
"I know, but how is she going to react?"  
  
Hermione suddenly opened the door separating her room from her parents'.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" asked Hermione.  
  
Both of her parents swallowed audibly.  
  
"Hermione, we have something to tell you."  
  
Hermione knew that there was something wrong.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"You're friend was hurt." said her father.  
  
Hermione paled.  
  
"Which one? How?"  
  
"It was Harry. He was beaten by his uncle."  
  
Hermione collapsed onto the couch next to her mother and buried her face in her hands.  
  
"He_ beat_ him?"  
  
"Yes, badly."  
  
"Is he going to be okay?"  
  
Hermione's father sighed.  
  
"They say he is going to be okay. He's going to have surgery tonight. They say that he will have to learn how to walk again and have some psychological therapy."  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"Arthur sent us a key-port"  
  
"Portkey."  
  
"Portkey," continued her father, "He says to use it to get to the hospital."  
  
Hermione jumped up and grabbed the envelope from her father. Inside there was a crumpled piece of paper. Hermione looked over to her mother.  
  
"Is there a password for this?"  
  
Mrs. Granger looked over Arthur's letter.  
  
"The password is _'Pray for Harry'_."  
  
Hermione felt tears coming to her eyes as she said the password. There was a small tug behind her navel and she was sent spiralling to St. Mungo's.  
  
Once Hermione arrived at the hospital she went tearing to the elevator, ignoring the shouts from the lady at the front desk. She quickly went up to floor three, knowing that with Harry's condition, he would be in the Intensive Care Unit.  
  
Hermione then ran out of the elevator and down the hallway, looking for Harry's room. She noticed Sirius sitting outside on one of the benches.  
  
"Sirius!" Hermione gasped.  
  
Sirius turned his head to look at Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I just got the letter from the Weasleys'. Where are they? Is Harry okay?"  
  
Tears were flowing down Hermione's face. She was scared that Harry wouldn't make it. She couldn't lose her best friend right now.  
  
"Harry is going to be fine. The Weasleys left about an hour ago when visiting hour finished. Remus is talking to him now. We're still allowed to visit."  
  
"I can't see him?"  
  
"No, but we could probably sneak you in."  
  
"We'll get into trouble."  
  
"No we wont. And if we do get caught, I'll say that you're my daughter."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Sirius grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her to the door. Sirius pulled it open and they began to enter. Remus was sitting on the bed, holding one of Harry's hands. He was whispering to him in a hushed voice. Harry was smiling.  
  
"Harry?" asked Sirius.  
  
Both Harry and Remus turned to look at them. Harry's eyes brightened as he saw that Hermione had come to visit.  
  
"Hi, Hermione."  
  
"Hey, Harry."  
  
Hermione slowly walked up to her friend as Remus got up and followed Sirius out of the room. Hermione lay down next to Harry on the bed and began to stroke his hair.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better than when they brought me here."  
  
Harry turned over a little so that he could face Hermione, a look of pain on his face. Hermione was crushed to see him in pain but hid it by helping him.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
An uncomfortable silence filled the room only to be broken by Hermione.  
  
"Harry, I just wanted to tell you that I will always be there for you."  
  
Harry looked over to her, obviously touched by her words.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. I'm always going to be here for you, helping you get through everything. I will help you with your disability while you have it, and make sure that you get through it. I'll always be there."  
  
"You're really going to help me?"  
  
"Of course, Harry; you're like a little brother to me. You don't know how much you mean to me. You're so important in my life; I want to help you, I know you'd do the same for me. You would right?"  
  
"In a second."  
  
Hermione smiled largely.  
  
"You're the best friend in the world you know?"  
  
"As are you. It's great to know that I have someone to talk to. Ron isn't exactly the greatest person to express feelings to. I'm so grateful to have a friend like you. Thank you so much!"  
  
"It's really no problem Harry. I would skip out of helping you and being with you for the world. I love you so much, you know."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"I'll always be helping you. When you graduate, become and Auror, marry Ginny-"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Harry, you know it's going to happen."  
  
Harry blushed furiously.  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"It so will!"  
  
Hermione began to laugh as Harry buried his head in his hands."  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Remus entered the room.  
  
"Hermione, I think you should get out now. A Healer is coming. Sirius is trying to keep her from seeing you," he laughed.  
  
Hermione got up from the bed.  
  
"Goodbye, Harry, Ill see you later."  
  
"Goodbye, Hermione."  
  
Hermione bent down and placed a kiss on his cheek. She smiled and left the room. Remus came closer to Harry's bed.  
  
"Sirius and I have to go now. We have to talk some stuff over with Dumbledore. We'll be back later for your surgery. Promise."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Professor."  
  
Remus gave Harry a small hug.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Remus waved and left the room.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Please review.  
  
**Feedback:**  
  
**KChan:** Lol! I am a hippy. Lol, my friends call me that. I'm obsessed with sixties and seventies music and I LOVE bright colours. My friends and me are hippies. I always have little peace signs stamped onto my arms or flower stickers on my cheeks. My special sign is John Lennon with a little peace sign on it. Sixties RULE! Lol! I added you to my MSN. My address is   
  
**HecateDeMort:** Woo hoo! I'm great. Lol!!! Thank you!  
  
**Niahiem Davids:** Omigod! One of those was your birthday? You were born on February 24th or October 9th? Holy crap you're lucky!!! Those were the birthdays of my two favourite Beatles. John on the 9th of October and George on the 24th of February. Which is yours? I'm obsessed lol!  
  
**Tenshi no Hikaru:** Yay! Grade nine. I'm a little scared. I'm going to be a SENIOR! Woo hoo! Third year of high school! Yeah!! Lol, I can't wait!  
  
**Eric2:** I was thinking of Sirius stupefying Remus (Remus wouldn't want to do it) and placing some sort of spell over him to make him look and feel dead. The Sirius would be like 'Voldemort killed him!' And then Harry would think it was his fault and Sirius would take off the spell and start laughing, hurting Harry's feelings. I have this bad habit of thinking up little stories in my head and watching them for a while, and sometimes I also come up with a story to it. That's where I got the idea from.  
  
**opal:** I try as hard as possible to make them go together, but lately I haven't had as much time to stay on the computer so I've been doing them a little faster, so they ended up a little weird and off. Now that it's the summer and there are no more exams, I finally have more time to type these stories (it took a while to update because one of my stories were bad and I was blocked from my account for a week.)  
  
**SkadiWinter:** Oh yeah, that was a typo. It was supposed to say thirty-five. I changed that though.  
  
**ZombieGurl98:** Remus is by far my favourite, then Sirius. And then Harry, and then Ron, and then George(lol, George is my nickname), and then Snape, and then Draco. Lol!  
  
**Hp-Azn:** Fluffy, fluffy chapter! Yah llol!  
  
**Sexy Black:** Here's your feedback...(_Feedback_)...  
  
**lyss33:** It was thirty five, not twenty five. Typo.  
  
**HOBOrules:** Lol, the Beatles ROCK! My favorite song is 'Savoy Truffle' at the moment. Lol!  
  
**Manutjuh:** Yay! I feel oh so very loved!  
  
**Sarya San:** I love male slash; it's the best. Especially when it's in anime. I sent it to my beta to annoy her all the time. Lol, she hates it.  
  
**ChibiYugiYasha:** The sitar is an Indian instrument. It looks a little like a guitar but it sounds completely different. The sound is so soothing. The Beatles have it in some of their songs. George learned how to play it from Ravi Shankar; an Indian with a lot of experience in it. It's great.  
  
**kicksomeass:** My friend was the one who saw it and she told me all of the stuff she heard.  
  
**Gabriela13:** I love Sirius and Harry fluffy moments. It's cute and happy. Lol!


	13. Surgery

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. I only do in my dreams. Any other time he and his fellow bookmates belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** Harry's is going for surgery! Harry's going for surgery! Yay! I've never had surgery before so I don't know about some of the stuff, so please don't complain.

Thank you and please review!

.

.

.

**_The Perfect Family_**

****

****

**_Chapter Twelve _**

****

****

**_Surgery_**

****

****

.

.

.

* * *

"Hyrar! Hyarr w,aek put!" sida a vioec

anhds ewre pcladed no shi suohlrdes. heyt bgane ot hskae ihm.

"pone yur eys! imte fru sgeri!"

Araryh peonde shi esye. veryhigt swa brulry. A idfsiurged daeh swa kologin dwon ta ihm. eh wsa rifgthende.

* * *

**Lol, just joking! That's not it! Here's the real chapter!**

* * *

"Harry! Harry, wake up!" said a voice.

Hands were placed on Harry's shoulders. They began to shake him.

"Open your eyes, it's time for surgery!"

Harry opened his eyes. Everything was blurry. A disfigured head was looking down at him. He felt a little frightened.

"Ahh!" he screamed.

Harry felt his glasses being placed on his face. As everything cleared out he saw the face of his godfather above him. He had been the monster.

"Sirius? What are you doing here? I thought you left."

"It's time for you to go for your surgery. I told you I'd be here."

"Where's Remus?"

"He's dropping off Hermione at the Weasleys at the moment. He should be here any minute now."

Harry was scared. He didn't want to go for surgery; he had never had one before but he had read about them. They would cut you open and play around with your insides, cutting and twisting things. Harry didn't know what it would feel like. Would it hurt? Could they make a mistake? What scared Harry the most was the thought of the Healers screwing up and killing him. He didn't want to die.

"I don't wanna go!" Harry suddenly yelled.

Sirius sighed.

"Harry, it's going to be okay. It's only for a couple of hours. After that you'll be perfectly fine, even better than you are now. I promise."

"What if I don't go for the surgery, what will happen?"

"Harry, you have a bullet lodged into your stomach. If it weren't for those charms you would be dead right now. They can't keep those charms on forever, Harry."

"But what if they mess up? What if I die?"

"You will _not _die Harry, they told me themselves. It's a very simple procedure."

Harry looked up at the ceiling, trying to suppress the tears. He was scared. No, not scared; frightened beyond belief. Sirius watched his godson sadly as the boy began to cry.

"No, don't cry, Harry."

Sirius kneeled down by Harry's side.

"Harry, it's going to be okay; you aren't going to die."

He placed his hands on the sides of his godson's face and wiped the tears from his eyes with his thumbs. They were soon replaced by a new set.

"Shh, baby, it's okay."

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked up at Sirius, a slight smile on his face.

"Okay, I'll do it."

Sirius beamed.

"Great."

Sirius pulled out his wand a conjured a stretcher. He slowly lifted Harry up an placed him on top, making sure to bring Harry's IV and breathing machine along as well. He attached them to the back of the stretcher. (**A/N:** _The machines, not Harry_) Once they were ready to go, Sirius began to push Harry out of the room, where they met Janus. Janus took the stretcher from Sirius and began to push him to the OR, while Sirius ran by Harry's side, muttering soft words.

Suddenly the door at the end of the hallway opened and Remus entered. He ran to the room that Harry just left, thinking he was still there.

"Remus, over here!" Sirius shouted, wailing his arms in the air as he seen Remus.

Remus spun around, noticing the three of them. He quickly ran to Harry's side.

"Hey, Harry," he said taking Harry's hand in his.

Harry smiled slightly. He was still scared.

"Scared?" asked Remus.

"Frightened."

Remus laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry; everything's gonna turn out all right."

That helped Harry a little.

Janus turned Harry's stretcher to the left and into a room labelled "OR9". Operating Room number nine. Harry shut his eyes tight. Now he was even more scared.

Once he was in the room he was placed onto a large bed. The Healers in the room removed his oxygen tubes, and his IV bag was changed to a different fluid.

"You'll have to leave for the surgery," Janus told Sirius and Remus.

The two men ran over to Harry's side.

"We'll see you later," said Remus.

"It's going to be okay," said Sirius.

They each placed a kiss on Harry's cheek and left the room, waving before they closed the door.

Janus turned to Harry, holding a small mask.

"This is going to put you to sleep," he said.

"Why do I have to sleep?" Harry asked, his voice shaking audibly.

Janus chuckled.

"Do you honestly want to be awake while we operate?"

"No."

"Exactly," he laughed. (**A/N:**_Haha, if I were one of the Healers I'd be like, "Dumbass!")_

He placed the mask on top of Harry's mouth and nose. Everything became hazy, the room moving in all directions. All voices became distant as Harry fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus were sitting outside, just across from to OR. Well…Remus was sitting. Sirius was pacing back and forth nervously.

"Sirius, would you calm down!" scolded Remus.

Sirius ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"How calm could I possibly be when there are people _in _my godson's stomach?!"

"He's going to be fine!"

"What if Harry was right? What if they do make a mistake?"

"They won't."

Sirius dropped into the seat on Remus' side. He buried his head in his hands. Remus sighed in annoyance.

"Oh, for the love of God! Sirius!"

"Okay! I'll stop!"

Sirius sat up straight in his seat, though still shaking slightly.

"I hope he's okay."

* * *

Three hours passed and Harry was still in the operating room. Sirius had once again begun pacing nervously as Remus slept in the next chair.

Suddenly the sounds of footsteps were heard and six bodies turned the corner. It was Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George. They all ran over to Sirius, anxious looks on all of their faces.

"Is he okay?"

"Where is he?"

"Is he still in surgery?"

Everyone seemed to have something to say. Sirius whistled loudly to shut them up.

"Thank you," he said, "Harry's still in surgery, but it should be over soon. He's just in that room," he pointed at the OR9.

The Weasleys sighed with relief and sat down on the chairs near Remus. Ron found it slightly odd that Remus would be sleeping at a time like this. He poked him slightly on the shoulder.

"Professor Lupin? Professor Lupin, wake up!"

Remus didn't stir. Ron began to shake him as the others began to laugh.

"Wake up!"

Sirius laughed.

"Don't worry Ron, I'll wake him up."

Sirius got closer to Remus. He put his mouth to his ear.

"Viana is here," he whispered.

Remus' eyes shot open and he jumped out of his seat.

"WHERE?" Remus shouted.

The others began to laugh. Remus blushed furiously, and then glared at Sirius.

"I'll get you for that!"

Remus made to jump at Sirius but the door to the OR flew open. Janus entered the hallway, a relieved look on his face.

"The operation was a success," he said with a smile.

"Can we see him?" asked Ron.

"Of course."

All nine of them ran into the room. Harry was lying in the bed, his eyes closed. Sirius put a finger to his lips and walked over to Harry's side on his own. He looked down at his godson. He looked so peaceful.

"Harry? Are you awake?" Sirius whispered.

"Yeah," Harry mumbled.

He opened his eyes and looked up at his godfather. It was obvious that he was very tired.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sick."

Sirius smiled sadly.

"Well, Healer Mortus said the operation was a success! You're going to be just fine!"

Harry smiled slightly and closed his eyes. Sirius turned to the other standing in the doorway. He waved for them to come. They slowly approached Harry's side. Ron took Harry's left hand while Hermione took his right.

"Harry?" whispered Ginny from the edge of the bed.

Harry opened his eyes once again. He blushed slightly as he saw Ginny.

"Hey, guys."

Hermione began running her fingers through Harry's hair.

"Thank god you're going to be okay."

Harry smiled. It felt good to have great friends like them.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long update. I've been in summer school for the past month and my dad is always yelling at me for being on the computer when I should be studying. I'm not supposed to be on right now, but I'm home alone. Lol!

**Feedback:**

**Opal: **There's a movie called "The Perfect Family"? Aw, dammit! I don't like my title anymore! Should I change it? If you can, can you please tell me if I'm doing better or worse at keeping the stories intact? I don't want them to be all jumped around for the rest of the story.

**neo-lover72: **There won't be any slash. There will be six parts to this story and Ginny and Harry should be getting together in the third part. Part two is already up and done, if you haven't read it yet.

**athenakitty: **Hermione and Ron will be helping Harry once he's out of the hospital. He's going to need some physical training to learn to walk again, and also some psychological help. Someone will help Harry with that. But Ron and Hermione will help him as well. The Dursleys are in prison at the moment, but they will be a part of one of the sequels.

**vampireslugs: **I'm glad you liked it. Sirius Black is _very _sexy! The hottest person on the face of the earth. I get to see him all the time! Remus is my daddy you know? So he's always with Sirius, lol. Sevie is my other daddy. I was made with a ferelity potion.

**Eric2: **I want Harry to get very mad. Lol! Evil Siri!

**Tenshi no Hikaru: **I've already finished my second year of high school, but grade nine is my first year of being a senior; that's what I'm afraid of. Lol, we have this big sister, little sister program. Every grade seven gets an older student to show them around the school and get used to everything; they're called big sisters, and the younger are called little sisters. I'm going to be a big sister next year!

**Manutjuh: **Yay! You like me! You really, really like me! If my stories start shitting up, please tell me so that I know to work harder. This chapter wasn't as good as the rest though; I had no idea what to put, so it's all rushed.

**Cat Riddle: **I love cute stories and so I wrote them myself. Lol, I wish I was as good as some of the other people's that I read. I love your pen name. Cats RULE! I have a cat named Sammie. I love him.

**Hp-Azn: **Was there any angst in this chapter? It should be semi-angst for the rest of the story. The sequel to 'Losing Myself" is _complete _angst. (_Cackles_) He he ha ha ha!

**FroBoy: **I'm glad that you liked it. Do you have any stories that you're writing? If you do post a story, I would be happy to read it.

**TigerLily Padfoot: **I'm sooo happy that people are actually enjoying my stories. I was planning to post my stories and end up with like four reviews. Lol, I wanna become an author when I grow up. Or an actress or singer.

**HOBOrules: **I should be updating "Gains And Losses" soon. I have chapters twenty-four, through thirty-one written up to now. Sirius is _still _not back! I want my Sirius! My daddy, Remus misses him. Lol, Romulus is my half brother. His parents are Remus and Adene and my parents are Remus and Severus. Ferelity potions RULE!

**Lidea: **The bullet is _still _in him, and they can't fix _all _wounds with magic. Remember Arthur's snake bite; they didn't fix it with magic, he had to keep the bandages on since it was still open.

**ChibiYushiYasha: **I didn't grow up listening to the Beatles, sadly, though I wish I did. My dad wasn't the kind of person who would play a lot of music in the house and my mom was more into Elvis Presley and The Rolling Stones. I love them too though. My friends were always talking about the Beatles and got me into doing a project on them. I decided to try listening to them, just to make my friends happy and now I'm obsessed. Hermione is actually younger than Harry, but I decided to make her older, just for this. Her birthday is September 19th 1980. I wanted to make both Ron and Hermione older for this. Ron's birthday is March 1st, I think. My beta told me all this stuff.

**Sexy Black: **(_Blushes furiously as Sexy Black embarrasses her_) Britt, stop! **SB: **I got feedback! I got feedback! Woo hoo! **ST: **(_Buries face in hands_) Oh God.

**lyss33: **I'm glad that you liked it. I read your Degrassi story. I loved it! I reviewed too.

**HecateDeMort: **Yay! I'm loved!


	14. The Home He Never Had

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter…but I don't. It would be great to own him, wouldn't it? Imagine the money?**

**There will be three more chapters after this, and then the sequel, which takes places the summer after this story, and "Losing Myself." This story and "Losing Myself take place during the same summer. Summer starts in May for Hogwarts' students, so that there is more time for this to take place. And also, Harry did miss some school in "Losing Myself" while he was missing and going through his "phase".**

**Thank you. Please review!**

**

* * *

**

_**The Perfect Family**_

****

****

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

****

****

**_The Home He Never Had_**

**

* * *

**

A few days had passed since the operation. Harry's stomach was still sore from the surgery, but he didn't mind. He had a cool scar, right over his belly button to show what he had been through. He didn't like it because he knew Snape would taunt him about having _two _famous scars and call him a show off, like he always did. Harry didn't care though. He had long learned not to take things like that seriously. After almost fifteen years with his uncle, why wouldn't he have learned that?

Harry was sitting in his hospital bed, with Sirius and Remus at his side. They looked very happy and relieved about something. Harry didn't know why.

"What are you two so happy about?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing," said Sirius with a smile, resting his chin on his hand.

Harry turned to Remus.

"Professor, what's going on?"

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks. Remus turned to Harry and grinned.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Harry shook his head.

"You're going home today!" Sirius exclaimed.

Harry's face suddenly brightened. Was Sirius telling the truth?

"Are you serious?"

Sirius nodded and pulled Harry into a loose hug.

"You're finally going home, Kid."

Harry couldn't believe it. He was going to leave! He would never have to see this horrible place again.

Harry beamed at Sirius.

"So, when can I leave?"

"In a few minutes. We have to wait for your Healer to come. We can just leave, you know."

They spent the next few minutes talking about what they would be doing during their summer. It turns out that Sirius had fixed him up a room, and had built a Quidditch pitch and had planned all sorts of stuff to do while he was still in physical therapy. Harry couldn't wait until he would get home; he would finally be able to have some fun. It had been pretty boring in the hospital; he couldn't do anything. And the food was dead nasty.

A small squeak was heard and the door opened. Healer Janus Mortus entered the room with a large smile on his face. He was holding what looked to be Harry's files. He sat down in the chair on Harry's left.

"I see that Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin have told you the news."

"I really get to leave?" Harry asked.

"Of course. You seem to have healed well and all of the tests we have taken in the past few days tell me that you're healthy. You will have to take physical therapy for a few weeks, you know that?"

"Yes, of course. To learn how to walk again."

Harry found it weird to think that he couldn't walk at the moment and would need to learn again. He felt like a small child.

"Of course. We've been searching for someone to come to your house every day and help you with that. We've also been looking for someone to do the Psychological therapy as well."

"Have you found anyone yet?" Sirius piped in.

Janus flipped through Harry's files and stopped on a page.

"We have found two people who are good for the job. Both have a degree in Physical and Psychological therapy. We're choosing which one is better for the job at the moment."

Sirius reached out a hand at Janus. He and Janus shook hands.

"Thank you for all your help Mr. Mortus," said Sirius, "You saved my godson's life."

"It was no problem at all. Harry's a great kid and I love helping him."

Janus turned to Harry. He gave him a small hug.

"Good luck, Harry. I'm definitely going to miss you."

He pulled Harry into a loose hug.

"I'm going to miss you too. Thank you."

Janus pulled way and ruffled Harry's hair. He began to scribble something in Harry's files. He then looked up.

"I was just checking him out. You may leave now, if you like."

Remus ran over to grab the wheelchair in the corner of the room, while Sirius lifted Harry from the bed. Sirius noticed that Harry flinched slightly when he touched his legs, fear slightly evident in his eyes.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Sirius still looked unnerved. He placed Harry into the wheelchair, and Remus began to push it out of the room. The three of them waved at Janus before leaving.

Once outside of the hospital Sirius pulled out a small rock. A portkey.

"The password is 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'," he said with a smile.

Harry gripped the left handle of his wheelchair and placed his right hand onto the rock, as did Sirius and Remus.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," they said at once.

A small crack was heard and they were sent spiralling home.

**

* * *

**

They appeared in a large room, full with tons of exquisite objects. There were glass cases on the walls, filled with fancy looking statues, plates, goblets and all sorts of things that looked like they were worth a fortune. In the middle of the room there were dark green leather couches, with a large marble coffee table in the middle. A flowerpot was in the middle, filled with bright red roses. The walls were painted a dark shade of red, black borders around the corners. There were also large plants and trees in the corners, and large statues and suits of armour against the walls. Harry could obviously tell that Sirius had fixed everything up for him to get around.

"Holy crap, Sirius, is this your house?"

Sirius grinned.

"Yep. My parents very bloody rich and since I was the last remaining Black male in the family, it all came to me. I'm surprised they didn't give it to any of the others, like Narcissa, or Bellatrix. They always preferred them to me, even thought they weren't even their children."

"You didn't get along with your parents did you?" Harry asked.

"I absolutely _hated _them. They believed that pure bloods were above all others, and that those with muggle blood did not deserve to go to school or be around them. I grew up calling them mudbloods, until I started Hogwarts and realized how bad it was to call them that. My parents started hating me when I became friends with Remus and James."

"Why?"

"Because I am a half-blood, and the Potters and Blacks had been fighting for years," said Remus. "I'm surprised you didn't know that." (**A/N: **J.K. Rowling said that Remus was not a half-breed in an interview. She said that he was a half-blood, but not a half-breed because he was bitten, not born a wolf.)

"I honestly didn't."

Sirius continued about his family.

"I ran away from home and started a new life with your father. His parents were real nice and took me in."

"I'm glad you didn't end up in the streets," said Harry.

"I'd rather have died in the streets than live with my parents. I don't even want to be in their house. When I was cleared I sold my parent's house and bought this house from what I got. I kept all of the stuff that I wanted though. I threw out all of the Black heirlooms. I'd be pathetic if I kept them."

Harry laughed.

"Can we show him his room now?" Remus asked impatiently.

"Oh yeah, got a little carried away there."

Sirius walked to the other end of the room and pushed open a door. Remus pushed Harry's chair through the door, Sirius following behind. The door ended up leading to a large kitchen. The counters were made out of red marble, a gold plated sink set in the middle. The fridge, oven, stove and microwave were also gold plated, along with the toaster. Harry was surprised that Sirius had all of those muggle things. In the middle of the kitchen was a marble counter, the same red as the counters attached to the appliances. Across from that counter was a large table made of Norwegian wood. It was covered with a dark red, silk tablecloth, a centrepiece in the middle of Gryffindor colours. Red and black plates encircled the upper walls on shelves.

"Wow, this is the kitchen?"

"Yep, now let's go to your room."

The back of the kitchen led to a hallway. Remus pushed Harry to the second door on the right. A small gold plate was on the wall, the words _"Harry's Room" _engraved in calligraphy. Sirius opened the door, revealing the inside. Harry gasped as Remus pushed him into the room.

It was huge! The whole room seemed to be in Gryffindor colours! A large king sized bed was in the centre of the room. It was covered with red silk sheets, and gold pillow cased pillows. There were at least nine pillows on the bed. Bookshelves were on the walls, full of books all having to do with magic. There two large cherry wood armoires on each side of his door, and a large desk under his window, on the left of his bed. On the right were four red and gold coloured couches and an armchair, surrounding a wooden table. The walls were painted crimson, with all sorts of decorations. There was a large Gryffindor banner on one section of the wall, and posters of Harry's favourite Quidditch teams all over the placed. Sirius had also framed pictures of Harry's parents, and the Marauders along with some of Harry and Sirius when Harry was a baby. There was a large window on the left of Harry's room, with red silk curtains, pulled to the side with gold ribbons. Two pinup boards were on either side of what Harry knew was his closet door.

Harry was starring around in awe.

"So…?" Sirius asked, "Do you like it?"

"This is so great," Harry near squealed.

He reached out his arms to Sirius and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Thank you so much!" he said.

Sirius ruffled his hair.

"It was no problem Harry. Only the best for you."

Harry pulled away from Sirius and hugged Remus as well.

"Thank you, Professor."

"It's Remus, now that you're living with me. I'm not your professor anymore, so you can now call me by my first name. Or Moony if you like."

"Okay, Remus."

Sirius took the handles of Harry's chair and began to push him to the closet door.

"And now, for your closet."

Remus opened the door and Harry gasped.

"Holy shit!"

It was bigger than Harry's room at the Dursleys by at least three. Tons of clothes encircled the room, shoes under them. There was other stuff as well, like boxes. Sirius told him they were of pranks that he, Remus and his father had invented when they were younger. There were also a bunch of photo albums.

"This is so great!"

Sirius smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. I picked out everything, but I wouldn't have been able to fix it all up without Remus."

Remus winked at Harry.

"You have great taste Sirius."

Remus chuckled.

"It's his female side," he laughed.

Sirius hit him on the shoulder.

"Shut up! You're just jealous that I have class and you don't."

"Well, at least I have good table manners."

Sirius blushed.

**

* * *

**

Sirius spent the rest of the day showing Harry around the house while Remus got ready for his transformation. Harry couldn't believe that he was going to be living in a huge house like this. And it was near Ron's; even better. There were hundreds of rooms in the places, some even fixed to look like they were other places, like forests and underwater. Harry's favourite was the room that was made to look like hell. He liked the reds and blacks and the fake flames that were in there. The flames were fixed to radiate some heat.

Sirius and Harry were now sitting in Harry's bedroom, on the bed. Sirius had been telling Harry stories about his school day earlier, but they were now sitting in silence.

"I'm proud of you, you know?" Sirius said.

Harry turned to look at Sirius.

"Why's that?"

"I mean, look at what you've been through. Not many people can live through that. I wouldn't be strong enough to do that."

"You probably could. Anyone could."

Sirius sighed.

"Harry, why do you always think that you are so much lower than everyone? You think that everyone is better than you. Why, Harry?"

"I don't think that."

"Yeah, Harry, you do. You don't know how great a kid you are. Not many people have a heart like yours. You're sweet, kind, caring, all the good stuff that almost nobody can have in one."

"You really think that?"

Sirius smiled and ran a hand through Harry's unruly locks, making them even messier than they usually were.

"Of course. You're the nicest person in the world. Greatest godson ever. That's why I love you. Because of the way you are. I am so lucky to have a godson like you."

Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck.

"And you're the best godfather in the world."

Sirius placed a kiss on Harry's forehead.

"I have to go now. I'm going to be staying with Remus through his transformation."

"Good night, Sirius."

"Night, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Sirius left the room, leaving Harry to rest.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. I can't wait until I finish that last three chapter and get to writing the sequel. Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Feedback:**

**Harryfanforeva: **I'm glad that you like it. I like to have sweet and angst all together. Thank you for reviewing.

**HOBOrules: **I hope the good feeling lasts long. But if it doesn't I can always talk to you on MSN to make you feel better. You can always tell me things a when you want to, and I wont tell anyone. Your review didn't sound corny at all.

**foxyie xox: **Ahh! Evil smurfbunnies! Lol, I added your animal as a word to my Word. You better not bash my head open for my brains. That would hurt! And you're stories are better! Stop, letting yourself down! Ron and Hermione wont end up together. Hermione will end up with Krum (I'm telling you this because it is not important) and Ron with an original character.

**Eric2: **Sirius's stupid prank with be in the next chapter. OO! I can't wait to write it! Thanks for helping me think it up!

**serena: **I will not abandon this story…I will not abandon this story…I will not abandon this story. I have every single chapter planned for this and all the sequels, so I don't plan on giving up.

**MoonCheeze: **Actually, James was a Chaser. J.K. Rowling said it at an interview, where she stated that the movie was wrong. It doesn't say in the first book. I'm glad you liked it. Not many people actually tell me what they think when they ask questions in reviews, they just go "why is Harry crying" or something like that and don't say anything about what they think of the story. I'm glad that you actually told me what you thought. I worked hard on that part that made you cry. It was so fun to write. I didn't like the first chapter either. Too much blood and stuff. He didn't appear to be in much pain because he was barely conscious and trying hard to stay strong. I'd die in a second.

**Jen: **I love when Harry blushes! When I think of Harry, I think of this adorable little thing. Lol. But I love Remus and Sirius more as characters.

**Sexy Black: **If you didn't want me to use your name, you could have taken it off when you betaed. But I would have put it back to annoy you. Lol. YOU CALLED ME ANGIE-PANGIE! It's Angela, not Angie Pangie. Lol. Have fun dancing for feedback.

**opal: **I read "Broken Child" as a title a lot as well. I don't think I will change the name. There are only three chapters left, and it will only confuse the people when they get Author's Alerts if I change it.

**BamaRedneck: **I like Harry scared. Cute and adorable. I like to make him suffer for some odd reason. Remus and Sirius too. I can go thinking about that all day.

**TigerLily Padfoot: **I have that problem with the review thingy as well. It pisses the hell out of me when it happens. It happened to me about ten minutes ago. I got so mad. But now I just want French fries…

**Tenshi No Hikaru: **I can't wait till I get to be a big sister at school! There are all these special big sister, little sister activities that I will be doing. And all my friends will be jealous because they're only asking secondary twos and I get to do it even though I will be in secondary three. I got special permission! What's "vegeta"?

**sou85a: **I find a hospital Harry cute. What did you need surgery for? My cousin needed it for something wrong with her intestines and the medication they gave her made her sick. That's why I made it happen to Harry.

**HecateDeMort: **Thank you for reviewing!

**ChibiYushiYasha: **I needed summer school for math. I got 64% but the teachers recommended it so I went. I hated it. Viana is a girl that Remus likes. She wont be anywhere else in the story, I just used her in the last chapter for comedy. Lol. Remus has a crush! He's my dad you know?

**FroBoy: **I hope you do post some stories. I will read them for sure. Are you working on any at the moment?


	15. Cherry Mondoux

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter._****

Sorry for the long post. My Internet has been down for the past few days, so I couldn't post this chapter the day after "Fading Fast" as I had planned.

Also, I am planning a new story called "The Gift Of Time", which I should start soon. It's about Harry traveling to the Marauder era after a potions accident and all that jazz. I planned it while my Internet was gone.

_

* * *

_

**_The Perfect Family_**

****

****

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

****

****

**_Cherry Mondoux _**

****

****

_

* * *

_

****

Harry opened his eyes, becoming slightly shocked at the surroundings. He was in a weird room, which he couldn't recall seeing before. It was all big and grand; the type of room only a king would have. He turned over to the side and saw his godfather, Sirius, lying down next to him, asleep. That was when he began to remember what had happened the day before.

He had finally been released from the hospital and Sirius and Remus had taken him home to live with them. This was Harry's new home. He found it kind of hard to believe. He had never had a room this large before. Sure, he had seen Hogwarts and everything, but he never had his own room there. He had to share it with four others. This room was actually _his_. He had never expected to have such riches of his own.

He turned his head to look at the Muggle clock that had been placed at his bedside, right on top of his night table. It was already eleven thirty! He turned over to his godfather, who must have entered his room after Remus' transformation the night before.

"Sirius, wake up!"

Harry began to shake his godfather, receiving no reply. Sirius moaned and turned around in his sleep, but that was all. He showed no signs of waking up.

"Sirius, come on!"

Harry laughed as his godfather let out a whine of annoyance and cuddled into the blankets. He began to snore slightly. Harry sighed and blocked Sirius' nose with his fingers. Almost immediately, Sirius jumped awake, gasping for breath.

"What was that for?" Sirius gasped, still making sure that he was able to breathe.

Harry laughed.

"I was trying to wake you up; you wouldn't wake."

"What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty-seven," Harry replied, looking at the clock.

Sirius jumped from the bed and ran to the door. He left the room; return seconds later with only his head in the room.

"I'm going to change. I'll be back in five minutes."

Sirius ended up taking longer than he had said. While Sirius was gone, Harry pulled himself into his wheelchair, which had been sitting next to his bedside the whole night. They hadn't bothered to fold it up, and at the moment Harry was grateful for that.

He wheeled himself into his closet, which he had slight trouble opening and grabbed the clothes that he wanted to wear for the day. He didn't have any problems with the top, but he didn't know how he would get the pants on. He soon changed his mind and decided for a pair of jean shorts. He lifted his legs up from the chair, by pushing himself up with one of his hands and began to pull off his pyjama pants with his other hand (**A/N: **And underwear, but I don't want to get into that!). He realized that he could still slightly move his legs. Once his pants were off, he began to pull up his shorts. Once pulled up, he did up the zipper and began to leave the closet.

As he was leaving the closet, Sirius began entering the room. Once he saw Harry, a guilty look appeared on his face.

"Oh Harry, you had to get dressed yourself? I'm sorry that I took long; Remus is still a little ill from yesterday and I went to help him."

Harry waved it off.

"It's okay, really. It's a good way to start my therapy. I'm happy it happened."

Sirius suddenly looked proud. He walked over to Harry, grabbed the two handles behind his chair, and began to push Harry out of the room. As they entered the kitchen, Harry saw Remus sitting at the kitchen table, his head in his hands.

He looked awful, to put it bluntly. He was pale, he looked tired and the bags under his eyes showed more than usually so. Harry pushed Sirius away from him and began to steer himself over to Remus.

"Remus, are you okay?" Harry asked as he approached his friend.

Remus lifted his head up slightly from his arms. He looked over to Harry with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired, though."

"A _little_ tired?"

Remus chuckled before putting his head back in his hands. Sirius moved one of the chairs and put Harry and his wheelchair in its place. He then sat down on the other chair.

"So, what do you guys want to eat?"

Remus shook his head, muttering about wanting nothing, while Harry rubbed his stomach.

"I'm full," Harry said.

"From what?"

"I'm just not hungry."

"You should eat, Mrs. Mondoux should be here soon."

Harry looked slightly confused.

"Who's Mrs. Mondoux?"

"It's the girl they hired to help you. She's going to help you get back on your feet again and be your psychiatrist for all the stuff you have problems with."

"Oh…"

Harry was slightly scared. He didn't really want to express his feeling and tell all his secrets to some woman that he had yet to meet. What if she was mean? He'd feel a lot comfortable talking to Sirius about all of this stuff.

"Why can't you be my psychiatrist? I don't wanna talk to some weird lady."

"I am not a professional Harry. But you can still come to me for anything. You can still talk to me about all the stuff you tell her about, and I can help you with that. But I am not the one with the degrees, so you'll have to talk to her. I might not be able to go as far as her with you."

"Okay."

Sirius clapped his hands, snapping Remus from his nap.

"Okay, so let's have some food!" He said, trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't help.

_

* * *

_

An hour later there was a knock on the door.

"That must be her!" Sirius exclaimed.

He jumped up from his seat on the couch and ran to answer the door, leaving Remus and Harry alone in the room.

"Don't worry Harry, it's going to be okay," said Remus.

Remus was lying on the couch, under a few blankets, while Harry's chair was placed right by his side.

"I don't really want to tell a stranger how I feel."

"Get to know her, then. You're going to have fifteen sessions with her, I'm sure that after a few sessions, you will be more comfortable around her."

"Do you really think that?"

"I don't think that, I know that."

Harry smiled, though still slightly nervous.

Suddenly Sirius arrived with what Harry knew was Mrs. Mondoux. She was pretty woman in her early twenties, with dark red hair, and deep, warm brown eyes. She didn't look like the kind of person who would be mean.

"Hi Harry, I'm Cherry," she said.

The woman walked over to where Harry was sitting and kneeled by his side. She reached out a hand to shake with Harry.

"I'm going to helping you with your therapy today."

Harry smiled and shook hands with Cherry. He was already starting to like her.

Cherry turned to Sirius.

"Um, Mr. Black, is there a room where we can work?"

"Yes, of course. Follow me."

Cherry grabbed the handles to Harry's chair and began to follow Sirius into the room that he had fixed up for Harry's lessons. The ground had been charmed to be softer, so that in case Harry fell, he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Well, here it is."

"This should be great," Cherry said, "Thank you, Mr. Black."

"Please, call me Sirius. Mr. Black makes me feel so old."

Cherry chuckled.

"If you wish."

Sirius winked at Harry and left the room.

"Okay Harry, today we are going to get you used to using crutches," Cherry said, "While you are using the crutches your legs will become stronger, and soon enough, you will be walking again."

"So, I just learn to use crutches and then I can walk."

"It's not all that easy. We will have to have more sessions where we will exercise your legs to build up muscles. The crutches will help, but only for part of the process. A lot of exercise is needed."

Cherry opened her bag and pulled out two small blocks. She garbed her wand from the table and muttered a spell. Suddenly, both blocks became crutches. She handed them over to Harry.

"First we will test to see how far you are from walking and find out how much work there is to be done. Then we will exercise your legs and build up those muscles."

Cherry helped Harry up from his chair, and helped Harry place the crutches below his underarms. Then she grabbed onto Harry's waist, and asked him to walk with the crutches the way anyone would if needing them.

Harry lifted himself up with the ends of the two crutches and then swung himself foreword. Both his feet landed on the floor, as they should have. But when Harry lifted up the crutches to push himself foreword a second time, his legs gave out under him and he collapsed to the ground.

Cherry immediately helped him up. She lifted him into her arms and placed him onto to the table. She pulled out a pen and began to write down on the pad of paper that she had brought.

"We will need to work on that a little more. Now we are going to exercise your legs."

She put her hand five inches over Harry's left foot.

"See if you can lift your leg to touch my hand."

Harry began struggling to lift his leg to her hand, but only managed to lift it an inch high.

"Okay. Now I am going to help you strengthen the muscles in your leg and we will try it again, once more."

Cherry grabbed Harry's foot and began to push Harry's leg so that it bent at the knees. Then she pulled it back down. She repeated the process a few times and then moved to his right leg and did the same. After a few minutes, she placed her hand five inches over his foot like she had before.

"Try to touch my hand."

Harry tried his best to lift his leg, and this time, he was able to. With both legs too! Harry was happy and relieved that the session was going well.

Cherry lifted Harry up from the table and handed him the crutches. She helped him stay standing like she had ten minutes ago.

"Now, we are going to get you used to using these crutches. Hopefully, by tonight you will be able to use these on your own."

They began to practice. By the end of the day, Harry was able to move around on the crutches on his own. He was so proud of himself for what he had achieved, not caring that he still had a lot more to go though.

The door suddenly opened as Sirius entered. As he saw Harry moving around with the crutches he let out a gasp of surprise and happiness.

"Oh my God! Harry!"

Harry turned to Sirius with a huge smile on his face. Sirius slowly walked over to Harry and looked him up and down, trying to take in what he was seeing. It was obvious that he was shocked.

"Harry, you did it!"

He threw his arms around his godson and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Sirius, I can't breathe!"

Sirius let go as Cherry approached them with her notepad.

"Today's session was a success. Don't have him moving around with those yet; he isn't quite ready yet. Have him use his wheelchair until our next session."

Sirius nodded.

"Is he going to have his Shrink thingy session now?"

Cherry nodded with a laugh.

"Yes, his Shrink thingy session. Yeah, we're going to have it now."

"I'll leave the room to you two."

Sirius left.

_

* * *

_

"Bye, Cherry, I'll see you later," Harry said as Cherry walked out the front door.

"Goodbye, Harry."

"Thank you for everything!"

Harry closed the door and began to wheel himself into the kitchen. Nobody was there.

"Sirius?"

There was no reply. Where was everyone?

"Sirius? Remus?"

Harry wheeled himself into the big room with all the fancy stuff. In that room he noticed Sirius bent over someone. He seemed to be crying, trying to wake up the person.

"Sirius? What's wrong?"

Harry came closer, gasping at what he saw. It was Remus that was lying on the floor. He seemed to be. No. Dead?

"Is he…?"Harry cut himself off.

Sirius nodded. Harry gasped a second time, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

"But how?"

"Voldemort."

Harry felt as if he had just been forced under water and couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe it. Voldemort had killed one of his closest friends. The only reason that he would do such a thing was because Harry was living in the house and he wanted him dead. It was his entire fault.

"Oh God…"

Suddenly Sirius began to laugh. Harry was shocked that he could laugh at such a time.

"What at are you laughing at? Your best friend is DEAD!"

Sirius shook his head continuing to laugh.

"He's not dead."

"Of course he's dead, he's right there. Can't you see?"

"He just looks dead, but he isn't. I forced a charm on him to make him look dead."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Harry looked horrified.

"It was all a joke."

Harry spun around and fled from the room. Sirius turned to Remus, thinking that Harry's outbreak was not an outbreak, just him leaving the room.

Remus began to stir.

"What happened?" he asked.

Sirius smiled mischievously.

"I put a spell on you."

"What kind of spell?"

"That one the makes people look dead."

"And why did you do that?"

"To play a prank on Harry."

A look of horror appeared on Remus's face, just as Harry's had been moments before while in the room.

"What the hell could possess you to be so stupid? You know that Harry's is soft with people dying!"

"He's just fine. He left the room a moment ago."

"Did you ever think that Harry might have left because he was angry?"

"No."

"Go check up on him."

"Okay, but I know that he isn't angry."

Sirius left the room and made his way to Harry's. The door was slightly ajar, so he was able to see into the room. His godson was lying down on his bed, his face buried into the pillow. He noticed that his back was shaking slightly. Sirius laughed, at his godson's acting.

"Harry, stop being such a prat."

He walked into the room, and sat on the edge of Harry's bed. Harry inched away from him.

"Harry, stop it. I know that you're faking it."

He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder causing him to pull away.

"Don't you DARE touch me," he yelled.

Harry jumped up from his bed and moved farther from his godfather, using all the strength that he could with his weak legs. It was taking a lot of strength. Sirius could clearly see his puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks. He really did take it seriously.

"It really hurt you, didn't it?" Sirius asked.

Sirius was disgusted with himself for what had had done. How could he have been so stupid to play a prank like this on him? He should have known that Harry was still scared after the third task.

"Damn right I'm mad at you! How could you do that to me!"

"It was a prank; I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well, you did."

Once again, Harry buried his head in his pillow and continued crying. Sirius bent over him and began rubbing circles on Harry's back. Harry pushed him away.

"Get off me! I hate you!"

Sirius' whole body froze in shock. He couldn't believe that Harry had said that. He really had blown it this time.

"D-did you mean that?"

Harry shook his head.

"I don't know, just leave me alone."

"No Harry. Just listen to me. I'm sorry. It was so stupid and selfish of me to play such a horrid prank on you. I should have known that it would hurt you, but I didn't. If you want to hate me, I understand. I've been a horrible godfather."

"No you haven't."

Sirius' eyes widened. Had he heard him right?

"Really?"

Harry looked up to him with a small smile.

"Yeah."

"Come here you…"

Sirius jumped onto the bed and pulled Harry into a hug. He then began to tickle him. Harry began to roll around, trying to fight him off.

"Get off!" he said in between laughs, "Stop tickling me."

Sirius stopped attacking Harry and looked down at him with a smile.

"So you forgive me now?"

"Yeah."

Sirius beamed at his godson, and pulled him into another tight hug.

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **Lol. Did any of you think that Remus was actually dead? I'd like to thank **Eric2 **for helping me think up the prank. Thanks.

Please review.

**YuYuHakushoLover: **I read in a medical book that the human body can last up to fifteen minutes without breathing before going unconscious. Also, there was this little kid that was underwater for almost an hour and she survived. So maybe Harry can be a special case, lol. I used to always forget to end my dialogue the right way, so it's like that until chapter nine. That's when I got my betas. I'm glad you liked it.

**ShatteredSoul56: **I love fluffiness. What does kawaii mean? Do you love Remus? I do. I love my daddy. Remus is my daddy you know? And Snape is my second daddy. I want to see the results of those chocolates as well. But hey, you might see them in the sequel to "Losing Myself". Hehehe.

**Jennifer Strong: **I hate when they wont let me review certain chapters! It pissed the hell out of me! I'm glad that you liked it.

**SiriusWolf: **Some people were hot at forty. Like Ringo Starr and Johnny Depp. But anyway, when I think of Sirius as a twenty-five year old looking man. Daniel Radcliffe is hot, but he's getting ugly now. Rupert is getting hotter though! I like rock star style. I hate Emma Watson with a passion. Gary Oldman makes a terrible Sirius. I don't think of David Thewlis when I think of Remus, but I found David really cute. When I think of Remus, I think of a hot young looking guy. Remus John Lupin. I freaked when J.K. said that his middle name was John. John is my favourite name in the world. I'm obsessed with John Lennon too.

**HecateDeMort: **I'm glad that you liked it. I can't wait to write the sequels to it. I love using computers, and the sequels are all a lot more interesting than this is.

**ciberloco: **The sequel to this is "Losing Myself" but the sequel that I will be writing is the sequel to "Losing Myself". There are going to be four stories after "Losing Myself". I like writing about people when they get angry.

**lyss33: **You called your cat Dumbledore? Aw, that's so cute! I have a cat named Sammie. He's sleeping on my couch right now. He's so adorable. I want to hug him. I wanted to give Harry a nice big house!

**Tenshi No Hikaru: **I miss Dragonball Z. I haven't seen it since I was ten. Three years ago. It never know when it's on, so I can't watch it anymore L

**some chick: **I like making Remus sleep lol. The sequel was written before I had even planned this. It doesn't go with it very well. I'm going to make the sequel to it link the two a little better, so that it sounds more like they go together. Sirius is calling Harry those words because he loves Harry and he wants him to know that he cares about him. Ignore "Losing Myself", this one is more important to the next story I will be writing than "Losing Myself", though I will me mentioning some parts of "Losing Myself" in it.

**foxyie xox: **Hermione isn't an original character. And original character is a character that the author invents. I didn't invent Hermione, J.K. did. You want Ron and Hermione to be together now? In the last review you told me not to put them together. I'm gonna make Krum nicer.

**Siriuslyfun19212: **Omg! I love your name! It's so cool!

**RosieCotten: **I'm glad you liked it.

**Sexy Black: **Call me Angie-Pangie again and I will take off your feedback privileges.

**opal: **Harry squealing is a funny sight! ****Oh, so cute!

**HOBOrules: **I hope that Tom gets better. I'm praying for him as well. You're sister is really mean not to care. I have two godfathers. I can bike o both of their houses. One is my godfather who baptized me and the other is the one I got to chose when I was ten. I love them.

**Aqua Mage: **Yay! I'm getting better and better! Tell me if I start to get worse and worse.

**athenakitty: **The Dursleys are in jail right now, but you will be seeing more of them in the sequel to "Losing Myself". (_Laughs Maniacally_).

**Eric2: **I hope that you liked the prank. Poor Harry. You made me crack up with what you said about the gold plated microwave."Just to point out I don't think a gold plated microwave would work very well. It would probably short out or kill someone if they touched it while it was on." So funny! I sent it to all my friends! I thought of Harry being electrocuted.

**TigerLily Padfoot: **There are going to be four parts to this story. The sequel is already posted and done. "Losing Myself". There will be a sequel to that and then three sequels the sequel. I said a few times in Author's Alert, which I should stop with because no one reads them.

**ChibiYushiYasha: **I' m glad that you liked it! My friend is letting me be her beta! I'm so happy. Her account is **foxyie xox**. We will be writing a story together under a new name. We were thinking something like "Snuffles and Padfoot" as a username. I get to be Snuffles. Yay! J

**FroBoy: **I can always help you with your story. My friend is always having problems continuing stories and I'm going to be helping her with ideas and editing and stuff. I could help you if you want.****


	16. Shocking Or What

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** There will only be one more chapter after this one, and then the sequel. I won't take forever to start it; it will be just like I'm updating normally. After the sequel to "Losing Myself" there will be another sequel, and then one after that and then one after that, adding up to six stories in all. One of them will be a one shot though. The fifth part.

Please Review.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Perfect Family Chapter **__**Fifteen **_

_**Shocking Or What?**_

* * *

Le lendemain Sirius et Remus devaient aller à une réunion d'Ordre, avec Monsieur et Madame Weasley. Harry resterait au Weasleys avec Hermione, qui avait quitté ces vacances de monde pour dépenser plus pour temps avec Harry pendant qu'il guérit.

Harry asseyait à la porte, attendre pour que Sirius et Remus l'apportent au Weasleys. Il ne pouvait pas attendre d'arriver là-bas. Il avait une idée de rentrer à Sirius pour sa farce horrible et a eu besoin de demander les jumeaux de Weasley pour quelque aide.

"S'allume, on y va! ," Sirius a annoncé pendant qu'il et Remus est entrée l'entrée.

**What would you do if I continued this as a French story? Lol, I wont. My French sucks anyway, as you can tell.**

* * *

The next day Sirius and Remus had to go to an Order meeting, along with Mr and Mrs Weasley. Harry would be staying at the Weasleys along with Hermione who had given up her around-the-world vacation to spend more time with Harry while he healed.

Harry was sitting at the door, waiting for Sirius and Remus to take him to the Weasleys. He couldn't wait to get there. He had an idea to get back at Sirius for his horrible prank and needed to ask the Weasley twins for some help.

"Come on, let's go," Sirius announced as he and Remus entered the entrance hall.

"Alright!" Harry said excitedly.

"Why are you so exited?" Sirius asked, oblivious to what Harry was planning.

"Oh, nothing."

Remus smiled slightly, knowing that Harry was up to something. James used to always get that look when he was planning a prank on the Slytherins, only Sirius didn't seem to remember it. If he had he would have known what Harry was doing.

Remus grabbed onto the handles of Harry's chair and began to push him out the door, with Sirius tagging behind.

"Where is the meeting going to be held?" Harry asked as they walked down the street.

"We can't tell you, just in case someone hears us. It would be the highlight of Voldemort's day to find out where we were," said Sirius

"Can you tell me when we get to the Weasleys?"

"Sorry, Dumbledore doesn't want you to know this until you are of age to actually join the Order. Don't try to ask Ron or Hermione, they don't know either," informed Remus.

"Okay..." Harry muttered.

They stopped talking as the approached the front yard of the Burrow. Animals of all sorts were behind fences, on either sides of the path, leading to the house. Pigs began to snort at them and horses began to snarl as they began to walk up the front path. Sirius was hissing back at the animals, clearly coming from his dog instincts.

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed.

"Sorry," Sirius said quietly, bowing his head.

Harry began to laugh, causing Sirius to break out into a huge smile. Remus knocked on the front door, causing Sirius and Harry to stop what they were doing. Moments later, the door opened to reveal Mrs Weasley.

"Hello boys, please come in."

Remus pushed Harry's chair inside, with Sirius following, just like they had before. As they got into the small kitchen, Molly pulled Harry into a huge hug. She began placing kisses in his hair.

"How are you Harry? Are you feeling any better?" she asked, holding Harry's head in her hands.

"I'm feeling a lot better, thanks."

"That's great to know," Molly said, turning to Sirius, "Have you been feeding him properly?"

"Yes."

"And giving him his medications?"

"Yes."

"And helping him get around the house?"

"Yes, Molly! I'm doing everything that the Healer told me!"

"Great. Now we must be going. Arthur is already at the Quarters, setting up for the meeting. Harry, everyone is in Ginny's bedroom. Just down that hall, the room on the right."

"Thank you, Molly."

Harry placed his hands on the wheels of his chair, and began to steer himself to Ginny's bedroom. As he got closer to the room, he hid beside the doorway, hoping to surprise those in the room. He watched them from the crack.

Fred and George were sitting at Ginny's desk, writing on what looked like a Weasley Wizard Wheezes flyer. Ron was looking over them, from the back of their chairs, while Hermione and Ginny chatted together on the bed. None of them seemed to notice Harry.

"Hey, guys!" Harry said, finally coming into few.

On instant, everyone turned to look at the doorway. They jumped up as they saw Harry.

"Harry!"

Hermione made it over to Harry first. She gave him a huge hug, and a kiss on the head, before allowing the others to say hello. Once everyone was done greeting Harry, which consisted of a lot of hugs, Ron took Harry's chair and pushed him into the room. Then, Fred and George helped Harry lye down on the bed.

"Guys, I really don't need so much help. I've started my training already."

"Yes, but you've just started. We're going to help you until you're fully healed," said Ginny.

"Thanks, Ginny."

Ginny blushed and nodded.

"We should be going," said George suddenly.

"Why do you have to leave so soon?" Harry asked.

"We're going over to Lee's to show him what we've gotten done with the flyers. We'll be back tomorrow evening."

"Wait," said Harry, "I need to ask you something first."

Ginny, Ron and Hermione looked confused, as Fred and George approached the bed.

"What do you want?" Fred asked.

"Well," Harry started, "I wanted to play a prank on Sirius, and I was wondering if you had anything that would make my hair stand up as if I was electrocuted**." (A/N: Eric2 gave me the idea for this prank, so most of the credit goes to him.)**

"What are you planning to do?"

Harry bent over to Fred and whispered his plans into his ear. He then did the same to George. Both twins laughed evilly.

"Oh, that's going to be cool!" George exclaimed.

"Harry's first prank!" added Fred.

"Thanks guys, but do you have anything?"

George shoved a hand into his pocket and pulled out two candies. One was green and the other was purple. He handed them to Harry.

"The green one will make your hair stick up, and the purple one will take off the charm."

"Thanks."

The twins took turns ruffling Harry's hair before leaving the room.

"So?" asked Ron, "What are you planning to do?"

"I'll tell you once the prank is done. I don't want any information spreading."

"You better tell us tomorrow!"

Harry grinned.

"Of course."

Ron reached into the bowl that had been placed on Ginny's desk. He suddenly frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"There's no more popcorn! I'm going down to make some!"

Ron began to leave the room. He stopped at the doorway.

"Do any of you know how to make popcorn?"

The other three laughed. Hermione got up from the bed and walked over to Ron.

"I'll show you."

The two of them left the room.

* * *

"Stop eating all the popcorn!" Hermione snapped as she and Ron were walking back to Ginny's room, "Leave some for Ginny and Harry!"

The continued walking and stopped at the door. They began to walk into the room, but stopped with a gasp as they saw the inside of the room.

Harry and Ginny were both lying on the bed, fast asleep. Ginny was resting her head on Harry's chest, while Harry's arms were around her. They both looked very peaceful.

"Oh my God!" Hermione screeched quietly, "They look so cute together!"

Ron smiled widely as he watched his best friend and his sister sleeping together. He had always known that they would end up together some day. Ron quietly walked over to the desk and placed the bowl on it, trying as hard as possible not to wake up the sleeping couple. He and Hermione slowly took seats at the edge of the bed.

* * *

A few hours passed and Harry and Ginny were still asleep on the bed. Hermione and Ron were sitting at the desk, playing Wizard Chess, a Silencing charm placed on the board. Hermione was losing miserably.

Suddenly two moans were heard. Hermione and Ron turned to find that the other two were waking up. Harry's eyes opened first and he began to look around the room.

"Did I fall asleep?" he asked.

"Yes," said Ron, "Look down."

Harry looked down to see Ginny sleeping on top of him. He immediately screamed, causing Ginny to jump. As she saw that she had been sleeping with Harry, she screamed as well. Ron and Hermione were both laughing.

"So, how long until we get those wedding invitations?" Ron asked.

"Nonsense, they have to graduate first. Then they will get married and have their kids." Hermione said.

Harry and Ginny were both mortified.

"We're just friends!" Harry insisted.

"Right. Just friends," Ron laughed.

"It's true!" Ginny yelled.

"Okay, okay. We'll stop." Hermione assured.

"Thank you."

Ginny sat up and began to fix her hair. Harry motioned to the bowl of popcorn on Ginny's desk.

"Hand me some of them popcorn!"

* * *

At around six o'clock that evening the adults got back from the Order and Sirius and Remus took Harry home. As soon as they got into the house, Harry took off into his room and began to plan his prank. He would get Sirius good.

He decided to take his crutches, just to scare Sirius a little more than he would if he had done it with his wheelchair, and left the room. He hobbled into the kitchen and took the green candy from his pocket. He then popped it into his mouth. A small light shone around him and suddenly it felt as if he had Goosebumps on his head. The candy had worked.

He opened the gold plated microwave and then lay down on the floor, scattering his crutches as if he had fallen. He stuck his arms in the air so that he would look as if he had just been shocked from the microwave. **(A/N: Once again, Eric2 gave the idea for this prank to me! He has a really cool story, so go read it after this!)**

He let out a fake scream and then hit the counter behind him with his hand. He lay on the floor in fake shock, waiting for Sirius to arrive.

* * *

Sirius and Remus were sitting in the upstairs living room, when they hear the scream and bang. Sirius immediately jumped up.

"Harry!"

Sirius stormed from the room. Remus followed him. The two of them bolted down the stairs, stopping as they saw Harry's form behind the kitchen counter. He was lying on his back, his arms frozen in the air, his eyes wide with shock.** (A/N: Fake shock. Lol.)**

"Holy shit, Harry!"

Sirius ran over to Harry and bent down over him. He began to gently tap the sides of his face, hoping not to scare him.

"Come on, Harry, snap out of it," Sirius said gently, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Meanwhile Remus was watching them, trying his best not to laugh. He knew that this was what Harry had been planning that morning.

"Remus, help me! He's hurt! He probably hurt his back or something; he came with the crutches!"

"Don't worry, I'll help you," Remus assured.

He decided to go along with Harry's playing and walked over to the other two. He helped Sirius pick up Harry, who was trying his best to stay stiff. They took him into his room and placed him on the bed. Suddenly Harry began to laugh.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you fell for that!"

Sirius' mouth widened when he saw that his godson was well.

"That's a joke?"

At the same time, Remus began to smile in amusement. Sirius didn't notice.

"I was getting you back for yesterday."

Tears began to fill Sirius' eyes.

"Sirius?" Harry and Remus asked in unison.

Sirius let out a strangled sob and pulled Harry into a tight hug. Harry could feel Sirius' body shaking.

"Sirius, it was just a joke," Remus said.

Sirius shook his head into Harry's chest.

"I thought it was for real."

Harry could feel tears soaking into his shirt. Sirius must have really taken it seriously.

"Sirius," Harry started, "I'm so sorry."

Sirius pulled away and wiped his eyes. He looked up at Harry with a blurry smile.

"I guess I deserved that."

"Yeah, you did."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Random ending, I know. But I really couldn't think of anything else to write. Thank you for reading and please review. NO SHORT REVIEWS! I like loooooong reviews!!

**Feedback:**

**ShatteredSoul56: **What language is Kawaii in? Is it Japanese or something? I used to spend hours trying to learn languages and now I forgot everything. I can still speak French though, and that's only because I live in Canada and have been speaking French since I was three. My English is better.

**blink**_(underscore)_**gurl017: **Yes, I didn't write anything else. But I have now! Does that make me less evil? I like to make cliffies, but they are so mean when I read other's people. Probably because I'm the one going through the torture.

**Eric2: **Thank you sooooo much for that idea! It made me crack up! And I wrote it too! I won't be able to do any more pranks. There will only be one more chapter and then the sequels. The next sequel can't have it, because something bad will happen. Something very bad. And in the sequel to that, they will be grown ups. But I might have some pranks there.

**lyss33: **Sirius really didn't know that he was being mean. He thought that he was playing a humorous prank that would soon have Harry laughing. But he didn't. Maybe I could have my cat in one of the sequels! I couldn't have it in the coming sequel because some unfortunate person, who will not be named, would soon kill him. But I could have a cat in the sequel to that. There will be six parts to this story. "The Perfect Family" is first, then there is "Losing Myself" and soon I will be writing the four sequels to that. The next one is going to be happening the summer after this one and "Losing Myself". Both "The Perfect Family" and "Losing Myself" happen in the same summer.

**ChibiYugiYasha: **I'm so thankful that you liked that. My dad is trying to get me to quit writing these stories by giving me only one hour on the computer per day. But, what I do is I go on the whole time he is not there and in the middle of the night. Have I been writing your pen name "ChibiYushiYasha"? If I have, I'm really sorry.

**serena: **I'm trying not to abandon this. I hope that I won't.

**hermoine21: **Ok chapter? Was the chapter that bad? If it was, what should I change? Yeah, I know that the prank was evil to Harry, lol. :P

**opal: **Harry was using one hand to push himself up a little from his chair, and the other one to pull up his pants. It works. Once I hurt my legs and I was sitting in a wheelchair and it helped me get dressed. I liked that wheelchair. I don't use one now, it was only for a month.

**Sexy Black: **So you say that you wont call me Angie-Pangie? Now I won't call you Wiggly Beanie. So Wiggly Beanie, how are you today Wiggly Beanie?

**foxyie xox: **You would honestly stop being my best friend if I killed Remus. (_Cries Loudly_) Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! I'll be sure to cry all over the stories I'm betaing for you. Lol, just joking. I love you Mélissa. Best Friends Forever.

**Luvgurl: **If it weren't my story I would have believed that Remus was dead and then laughed. Hahahaha, Sirius is such an idiot.

**Manutjuh: **It's okay that you didn't review. A lot of people are away around now. It was great talking to you on MSN. GO ON MORE! We're never on at the same time because of the time difference. Lol.

**monica85: **How did Harry need the prank? I find that it just lowered Harry and Sirius' relationship. Lol. You will hear more about Harry and Cherry's shrink stuff in the next chapter. It's the last one, where Harry can finally walk on his own. The rest of the summer is where "Losing Myself" takes place, which is already done. I should be starting to write about the next summer soon.

**athenakitty: **After this story, there is still part of the summer left. That is where "Losing Myself" takes place, but that story is already written. I will be starting the sequel to "Losing Myself" soon, called "A Simple Smile, A Scream Inside." Dudley will make an appearance and you might see some weight difference, I haven't decided yet. He might have tried to eat the whole Juvenile Hall. Sirius won't need to see a therapist. I could just see him in a Psychiatrist room, drinking wine while he talks to the shrink. I want to be a Psychiatrist when I grow up. No, the Dursleys wont be held for a long time...muhahaha!

**ciberloco: **What do you mean by "someone is a real maniac or honey"? By maniac, do you mean like Vernon? I don't know what you mean by honey though. Do you mean sweet? There will be a conversation between Sirius and Harry in the next chapter. Sirius will be telling him that he is safe and that Vernon will never get him again and stuff like that. It's the last chapter and then there will be a sequel. Not "the" sequel, "a" sequel. There will be four more sequels for me to write and I can't wait to write them!


	17. Evil Internet

**Dear Readers of "**_The Perfect Family_

**I will not be updating for a while because my home computer is busted at the moment. I've been getting viruses and it's been cleared and now, for some reason, the computer won't allow me to enter the internet without causing a whole new virus and shutting down the computer right after. Once I get my internet back I will go back to updating at the same pace as I was before. Also, I've started school and I am trying a lot harder than I had last year, so I need to spend a little more time on that. GRADE NINE MATH SUCKS...and I've just realized that I'm the second shortest in my grade and there are only about 10 people shorter than me in the lower grades. Don't get lost, I live in Montreal, Canada and school is totally different here from a lot of other places. I'm hoping that my godmother will find a way to fix the computer so that I couldn't go back to updating regularly. I'm at school right now, which is my only source of internet or computer use. I still have the time to type up poems while I'm here, so you can check out my FictionPress account, **_Dead Warrior_**, where I have been posting the poems that I have been writing lately. They're all sad, so if you like my stories you will most likely like them. I'm really busy right now, so I must quickly post this!!**


	18. Happy Ever After

**Disclaimer: **_Hey, I still don't have any internet so I won't be updating regularly yet. Though, every day after school I spend an hour to type and this chapter is my first result. I hope that you will enjoy it. It isn't edited since I didn't have the type to send it to __Brittany__ and have it edited. The grammar might be a little off._

_

* * *

_

**_The Perfect Family_**

****

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

****

**_Happy Ever After_**

****

_

* * *

_

"Come on Harry, you can do it!" said Cherry Mondoux as she stood five meters away from Harry in the exercising room.

Harry was having another one of his physical therapy sessions. It was his last session, though Harry didn't know whether to feel happy or sad. Therapy was hard and painful, which was something that Harry wanted to end, yet he really liked Cherry and didn't want to stop seeing her. She was always able to lift his spirits when he was feeling down and depressed.

At that moment, Harry was learning to walk without his crutches. He was able to hold himself up now and move his legs, yet he was nowhere near as fast as he used to be before the summer. It took him almost a minute to take five simple steps. Cherry would always tell him that he was doing awfully well, but Harry knew that he could do better.

"Just a few more steps," Cherry said again as Harry slowly approached her.

Sirius and Remus were sitting in chairs across the room, anxiously watching as Harry struggled to walk. Sirius was only half seated, for he was ready to run if Harry stumbled or fell.

"I'm trying!" Harry groaned as he mentally begged himself to move faster.

Harry took three more steps and was a few inches away from Cherry when he fell. Sirius jumped out of his seat and Cherry caught Harry immediately. Harry blushed furiously as Cherry lifted him up.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled under his breath.

"It's okay Harry. It's perfectly normal for that to happen. We'll just practice a few more times and then we'll do some exercises. By tomorrow you'll be back on your feet again."

"Will I be able to walk like I used to?"

"Not yet. You'll still be a little weak on your feet and you'll need to use a cane, but in a few days, maybe four or five, you'll be as good as new."

Harry looked over to his godfather, whom was once again sitting down. Sirius winked as he noticed his godson watching him. This helped ease Harry a bit.

"Let's try it again Harry.'

Cherry let go of Harry and moved about five meters away from him. Sirius and Remus gave him thumbs up signs from their seats.

"Come on now,' Cherry ushered.

Harry began taking small steps, slowly approaching Cherry.

By the end of the day, Harry was able to walk almost twenty meters without falling. He was given a cane to use for support, which helped him walk over twenty meters, though he would tire easily.

"I'll be going now," Cherry said later that night, as she was packing her supplies.

"Will you ever come to visit?" Harry asked, as he limped over to her with his cane.

"Of course I will; you're my favourite patient. I promise that I'll visit you as much as possible."

Harry smiled.

"Well, bye then."

Cherry grinned an ruffled Harry's hair. **(A/N: Who thinks that Cherry and Sirius should have a relationship in the sequel???)**

"I'll see you soon Harry. Take care of yourself."

"I will."

Cherry threw her bag over her shoulder and began to walk over to the door. Once the door was open, she waved goodbye to Harry.

"Goodbye."

Cherry shut the door behind her.

_

* * *

_

"Hey kid," Sirius said as he entered Harry's room at around ten o'clock that night.

"Hi Sirius."

"What are you doing up this late at night?"

"Just thinking."

Sirius walked over to Harry's bed and took a seat on the edge. He began to play with his godsons hair.

"About what?"

Harry blushed furiously. Sirius smiled widely, knowing the exact answer.

"Ginny, eh?"

Harry blushed darker.

"You really like her don't you?"

Harry nodded and turned his head away in embarrassment. Sirius chuckled and placed him thumb and forefinger under Harry's chin, turning his head toward him.

"Harry, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Everyone has crushes; I know exactly how you're feeling."

Some of the redness of Harry's cheeks faded.

"Do you thin she likes me back?"

"Well, I don't know. Does she ever show any signs that she likes you?"

Once again, the redness returned to Harry's cheeks.

"Um…when I was in the hospital she…"

Harry's words trailed off as he blushed again in embarrassment and began to mumble. Sirius smiled greatly for he was happy for his godson.

"You can tell me Harry."

Harry got himself together and began to tell Sirius the story of Ginny's confession, Sirius grinning the whole while. He squeaked slightly when Harry told him of her almost kissing him, which made Harry question his sanity.

"So, she definitely likes you.'

"I guess."

The next few moments were silent.

"Should I ask her for a date?"

"Of course!"

"Um…actually, I'll wait a little, I'm not ready yet."

"Until you're ready Harry."

"Will you help me a little?"

Sirius clapped his hands together.

"Well, let's get started!"

_

* * *

_

****

**THE END! SEQUEL TO "LOSING MYSELF" COMING SOON!**

**Disclaimer: **_The next story will take place the summer after that of this story and "Losing Myself". "Losing Myself" and "The Perfect Family" both took place during the same summer. If you are wondering how this is possible, you must remember that "Losing Myself" went on during the school year as well. He missed school while he was missing and having problems with Sirius. The sequel will have more drama and the results of Harry and Ginny's crush. After the sequel, which will be called, "A Simple Smile, A Scream Inside", there will be three more stories to go **with t**he series. What to expect in the sequel; Pain, blood, tears, heroes, romance, fear, fights, disguises, and plans. There should be about twelve chapters._

**Feedback (not including the authors alert):**

**Heather: **I love thinking about pranks that go absolutely backfire. I am literally emotional unstable, so I can think of the feelings and then spend an hour crying about it. It's fun to cry though.

**lyssreader**I don't mind if reviews are short, unless they say "Great chapter" and only that. If you could fit something interesting into three words that's awesome. I love it when I can make really long feedback responses.

**AC TORPEY: **I love your story and you should be proud about it. It was great meeting you through e-mail. If you want to add me to your MSN, you can but my internet is still being a bitch and my dad is too lazy to fix it!

**KILTLuver288: **It's awesome that you're a friend of Katie. I haven't met her but she is one of the nicest people that I have ever met. I LOVE YOUR PEN NAME! Lol, I have to wear a kilt to school every day since I go to one of those Catholic private schools.

**ShatteredSoul56: **I can speak English and French and I could kinda speak Italian. I went through this faze where I was obsessed with languages and tried to learn as many as possible…not a good idea. My new faze is The Beatles!

**Lady Angelique of mystique: **Your pen name is so cute. My name is Angela and when I saw it I was like "yay!". It's really cool.

**Aqua Mage: **Oh God! I will not be describing any scenes with them doing things. The only bed scenes in the sequels have them simply sitting down in bed and talking about stuff….but the pregnant Ginny will make people think.

**monica89: **I'd love to play a prank like that one someone. My brother pretends that he hates me, but he really doesn't. I once told him that I would commit suicide as a joke and he started crying and freaking. Out. I felt so loved.

**HOBOrules**Hey Katie. What's going on with your e-mail? I've been trying to e-mail you but it keeps on sending me letters back saying that your address doesn't exist. I also tried sending an e-mail to your other address with my school account, but I don't think you knew it was me. Anyway, e-mail me at abaratta(at sign)qaa.qc.ca and tell me EVRYTHING that is going on with Tom.

**Eric2: **You have the best ideas and YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED! I love your story!

**Sexy Black: **HIYA BRITTANY! I sent you a letter in the mail; I don't know if you've gotten it yet. I didn't get the replies to my last e-mails, I think because we got a new e-mail system and they had to empty out inboxes. SEND ME AN E-MAIL! I have no idea how to send e-mail with the new things and I only know how to reply.

**Opal: **I didn't break my leg, I just fucked up all the muscles in my thighs and knees and they hurt real bad so I couldn't move them without crying in pain.

**HecateDeMort**YAY!

**lyss33: **It's cute now, but I don't think it would be when they become very old and wrinkly. I'm not going to write up to when they're old though, maybe just 29 and 28.

**Chaos: **The Healer did know who Dumbledore was, that's why he was so surprised. I could have sworn that I heard them call it a hospital in the fifth book, I'll have to go back and check. I don't think they said anywhere in the book that there weren't pills. I didn't know, so I made them exist for them.

**ciberloco**I try to make most of my stories as sad as possible so that it is completely opposite from the books.

**Yu Yu Hakusho Lover: **I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo glad that you liked it!

**foxyie**** xox: **Mellie! Mellie! Mellie! Mellie! Wouldn't you just love it if I killed Remus. Ahhh! Mélissa with a gun! (_Runs away_) Nooooooooooooooo! I don't plan on killing him in any of my stories, I love him to much. Love ya.

**athenakitty**Um…where did you get the inferelity potion from? No, the Dursleys won't die…they have an important part in the sequel……

**Manutjuh**Sorry that I haven't been on MSN lately. Like I said, I have no internet and it kills me so badly. I'm usually on ALL DAY!

**FroBoy**Glad that you liked it FroBoy!

**blink**** gurl017: **OMG ALL THE EVILNESS!!! AHHHH!! I will now go and make out with the truck driver. Bye bye Rachel!

****

****


End file.
